Meet Me at a Crossroads
by lolwrwg
Summary: The closet was her sanctuary, the place where reality slipped away. Little does she realise the closet welcomes another, an assistant that can't seem to escape her thoughts. M&A.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Wears Prada - Meet me at a crossroad…

Summary: The closet was her sanctuary, the place where reality slipped away. Little does she realise the closet welcomes another, an assistant that that can't seem to escape her thoughts.

She had stayed. She had come back. _Her_ assistant. _Her_ Andréa. She breathed out slowly as she let her head fall back against the top of her chair. Paris had been perfect,well, almost, right up until the point Andréa, in what she assumed was a moment if idiocy, had left her. But just as she suspected, and secretly hoped, she had returned. Despite this however, and to her surprise she had not apologised. She had simply returned to her side the next day as if nothing had ever happened, and if she was truthful, she was thankful. She was relieved that they had not spoken, because in reality she knew she had been wrong.

In some ways she had been right but she had also been cruel. Cruel in the respect that she had lied, because, though Andréa was in many respects like her, what she had failed to mention was that despite this Andréa remained loyal. She saw past what people wanted and gave them what they needed, yes, of course she did, but If her friends, whom she knew had been having difficulties with, begged for her desperately in a crisis, even if she was half way across the country, she knew she would try her best to be there.

In that respect, just like she had been with her children's recital, they were similar. But instead of mentioning this and admiring it, admiring her, she had portrayed her as heartless and career obsessed just as she had been stamped.

And it was that she regretted most. Because though she remained by her side she had lost Andréa's respect. Fiddling with her necklace and biting her lips she revelled in the silence of the office that in the day was constantly full of people, running around headless or on the verge of insanity.

Lord, even she felt like she was on the verge of insanity and they had been back barely two days. But of course Andréa had been as faithful and as practical as always. And yet she knew something had shifted, no longer did the young woman greet her with a smile that could light up a room, instead it was quick, short and false. And when she was greeted in the morning, her usual "Good morning Miranda" lacked its warmth and vivacity.

Looking outside she stared at the empty space, where Andréa usually sat, in reverie. On an insane note of unexpectedness she had told both girls to go home at 7 and that she would wait around for the book herself as she was sick of their incompetence and would get more work done alone. In truth, she was distracted by the silly annoying doe eyed beauty that had walked into her office less than 8 months ago with not even the slightest clue. And now she was rarely from her thoughts. It was unnerving.

Getting up, she smoothed out her skirt and walked leisurely towards the place where she found comfort most, the closet. It was full and cluttered and yet neatly organised. Every design, skirt, dress, top or shoe could be found within those precious walls, and still, even after god knows how many years, it overwhelmed her.

Walking in, she indulged herself and let her lips curl up wards as she breathed in and shut the door behind her. Just her, and the clothes, and the shoes, and the accessories, and oh… it made her light up. Because this, all of this, she had worked so hard for, helped to approve of, design, had influenced thousands of other shops and designers, and all of this was her doing… and she was proud.

People called her the ice queen of fashion, the dragon lady, but she knew better. They didn't know her and how she adored her two girls, and everyone else could go to hell, because she was proud of her work, proud of what she had done and what she had achieved.

Walking through, she let her hands caress different fabrics, some dresses almost hideous and yet oh so fashionable it made her chuckle, and then others so beautiful in design it made her insides flutter with delight.

Shrugging off her jacket and laying it on a nearby stool, she continued scouring the clothes and the shoes and dresses. She had barely covered even one row when she heard something shift. Frowning, as she knew almost everyone had gone home apart from herself, and a few people who were touching up the book last minute, no doubt fretting over some layouts, and changing them last second before then changing them back for the millionth time, she cast it off as a figment of her imagination.

But walking forwards she heard it again, followed by a sigh and she stopped in her tracks. Who on earth was in here? At this hour, it was almost ten.

Rounding the corner her eyebrows went up in shock at the sight she found before her. Because in all her glory lay Andréa, clad in a soft rose coloured Vivienne Westwood evening gown and with other clothes lying on top of her, neatly she had to admit, and a content smile on her face.

Crossing her arms and tilting her hip so her weight was supported mostly on her one leg, she cleared her throat.

Immediately Andréa opened her eyes but instead of jolting up and looking at her she stayed still, staring at the celling as she bit her lip, guilt lacing her face as she gripped the clothes tighter "Miranda?" she ask hesitantly.

Miranda walked forwards until she was hovering over her "What do you think you are doing?" she asked blankly, trying not to smile in amusement at her lovely assistants antics.

Andy's eyes darted to hers as her mouth opened "I, ah… well… I was, you see…"

"Is it beyond reason to speak in sentences?" she huffed as the girl stuttered, loving every moment of this. Lord she was cute.

"I'm sorry oh I'm so sorry Miranda!" she rushed out as she sat up quickly, trying to grab all the clothes and somehow hold them or pile them neatly?

"I'll just, uh change and th,then… I'll go and I'll hang it up, or do want me iron it all? I can do that I, I mean I didn't, oh god I'm sorry I …."

"Stop with the babbling, you know how it gives me a headache, or have you learned nothing?" Miranda said suddenly, almost unable to breath with how fast the girl had been talking "I asked you to speak in sentences"

"N,no no, I've learned. I've learnt a great deal, a, about fashion and uh, um, things and i, i…." Andy stopped and watched nervously as Miranda's eyes seemed to devour her, the critical eyes that often observed not only the models, but her as well, assessing the dress she just had to stupidly try on.

"Uh… Miranda?"

Ignoring her she motioned with her hand "Turn"

Andréa looking at her, her mouth agape and her feet glued to the floor, Miranda was barely able to supress a smile.

"Are you deaf as well as incompetent?"

Andy wasn't sure what to say or where to look. What was happening was quite surreal. Here she stood, piles of clothes bunched in her arms and dressed in over a thousand dollar dress and Miranda wasn't tearing her head off. True her tongue was a little sharp but it was Miranda Priestly for Christ sake, a full blown argument was sometimes known as a compliment. That and the fact that no less than four days ago she had momentarily left her. Dear lord she should have been hung drawn and quartered but now. And yet she was still standing and very much alive.

"I, I ah…"

"Turn, now"

Helpless Andy did as she was told and turned hesitantly.

"Drop the clothes on the chair."

Again she did as she was told and before she could comprehend even the motion of turning Miranda had taken her hand and had lead her back into the middle of the aisle. But before she could relish in feel of Miranda's soft skin, her hand slid away with quick elegance.

Miranda tapped her forefingers against her lips as her eyes continued to scrutinize the beauty before her. And if Andy was honest with herself she could feel the tingle of temptation and lust wash over her with sly precision.

"Mmm"

Andy looked side to side before she looked back at her boss. She knew no one ever asked Miranda questions but this was killing her "'Mmm' what?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow "The dress, perfect fit, raises your breasts and yet tones them down so they're not in your face and the cut is slender showing of those lovely curves those stick models seem to lack. But the colour, no no no, it just doesn't suit your complexion, your washed out" she concluded leaving Andréa there a little speechless before she looked down and examined herself.

"Well I suppose…"

"No no, that wasn't a question" she said smugly.

Her face was a picture, a perfect 'o' "Now, follow me" she commanded walking away from the slightly shorter woman.

Andy sighed knowing she couldn't question or contradict, she just simply had to follow. So picking up the material of her dress slightly, she followed and padded barefoot after her stupidly sexy boss.

But suddenly her feet paused as she registered the woman's words, wait.

Miranda, sensing the girl was not following her anymore, turned "Andréa?"

"You said I had lovely curves" she stated simply and yet laced with bewilderment.

Miranda opened her mouth to protest but felt a surge of need, need of what she didn't know but instead of reprimands she looked at her in contemplation and made a decision. And then just like that she smirked "Yes" she stated as she turned back around and continued her find.

Andy, still standing still with shock, didn't know what to do. Was this real? Had she really just… complimented her? No, no. But yes, yes she had, and it made her insides turn and shiver and yet jump and twist with joy and delight. And yet she couldn't show her emotions. So she did the only thing she could, she shook it off like she had done so many times whilst in Miranda's employ and followed her again.

"By all means move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me" Miranda drawled her usual and Andy quickly picked up pace until they were practically side by side.

Skimming across the dresses Miranda pulled out, Andy watched carefully as emotions, most people barely detected, were written across her face. The hard, cruel, undeterred face of the supposed ice queen, the dragon lady, scouring the racks for a piece of clothing, it was the façade everyone saw. But Andy knew better she thought with a smile, as she watched a flicker of a smile curl at her lips as she pulled out a dark purple dress.

It made her whole being light up with passion and Andy felt such privilege at seeing such a sight.

Miranda, relishing in the material of the dress, caught Andréa smiling at her out of the corner of her eye and became curious. Of course she tried to hide it in her form of cruel wit "You're smiling at me" but her statement was simple, not cruel in the slightest.

Andy looked down for a minute shyly. No, wait, no. Miranda had done the same to her, had she not? So with a cheeky and seductive smile she eyed her up and replied back simply "Yes"

Seeing her cheek, Miranda tilted her head with a smirk before snorting and moving on.

Andy followed.

And so they continued Miranda picking out dresses and Andy following. She would always follow, not because she had to, not because it was her job to, and not even because she was scared that if she didn't she would get fired, she followed because she loved her and would follow Miranda to the end of the world and back whether the woman liked it or not.

Once her arms were filled with at least five dresses she walked down another aisle towards where a space was covered with mirrors so you could practically see the full 360 degrees of yourself.

She placed them on a poof and turned to her assistant "Strip"

Andy's eyes bugged out "You, What?"

"I said strip"

"You, wha, no, no! I'm not going to change with you standing right in front of me while I get naked! NO!"

With a sigh Miranda rolled her eyes "Honestly there's no need to be so dramatic Andréa. Ive seen it all before now change" she commanded.

"N,no, no"

Narrowing her eyes she raised an eyebrow "Do you really want to defy me?"

Andy knew she was treading lightly here but she wouldn't strip, would she? God this was like a fantasy and a nightmare combined "I, I of course not"

"Then change"

"Miranda…"

"One more word and you can clear your desk" she threatened.

Shocked Andy took the formidable woman in "You, you…"

Miranda gave her a stare and Andy knew when to stop. Of course she wouldn't fire Andréa but she wouldn't let her know that, she wouldn't let her know how valuable she was to her, not just professionally but also personally.

But still seeing the girl's hesitation Miranda relented somewhat "Fine… I'll turn around" she spat.

But Andréa couldn't help but smile because Miranda was teasing her. It wouldn't matter even if she turned around because there were mirrors surrounding them, and she would see her no matter what.

"You're teasing me" she murmured with a smile.

Miranda let her own smile show for just a brief second before turning "Don't be ridiculous. Now please change"

"You said please" Andy whispered smugly before she started to strip while Miranda chose one of the gowns she had picked out.

Once out of the dress, clad in her lacy briefs and bra she turned to Miranda who handed her the dark purple dress "Why are we doing this?" she asked curiously.

"Miranda priestly never explains anything" she stated as she helped her assistant into the tight fitting gown.

As Andy stepped into it, Miranda lifting it up, she looked into the mirror at their almost intimate reflection "Okay, well what about Miranda Priestly mother of Caroline and Cassidy? Will she explain this to me?"

Miranda paused in her actions and her eyes caught deep doe eyes in the mirror.

"You can trust me" Andy said honestly and assuring.

Licking her lips Miranda nodded but said nothing before she resumed her actions. Andy thought that was it and she was happy to accept it but less than a second later she was proved delightfully wrong.

"I'm tired. Not tired of my job of course, I love runway it's a big part of my life, my second love and second home" she paused as she took in their reflection "But sometimes… I like to come in here and 'play dress up' I suppose and just relish in all that I've achieved to create" she confessed.

Andy was surprised but smiled fully "That's dear"

Miranda looked at her wickedly "You say that now" she replied mysteriously.

Andy looked at her cautiously "Why do I feel like I've been thrown into the lion's cage?"

And to her surprise Miranda actually chuckled as she finished pulling up the strap on her dress "Maybe you have, do you like to be chased?"

Andy paused, her heart beat pounding against it bone confines "Maybe…Do you like to catch?"

Miranda said nothing and merely smiled softly.

Once done they looked her over with a critical eye. It was beautiful. The dress was made out of a soft and stretchy like material that hugged her in all the right places, and graced her long lean legs with a sexy and yet demure slit up the side. The one shoulder strap she had was encrusted with gems, which were then equalled out on the other side but slightly lower in position down the bodice. She looked stunning.

"It's beautiful" she murmured as she ran her hand across it carefully.

Miranda nodded as she took them in "It doesn't look completely awful" she teased.

Andy smiled and looked at her shyly.

Trying to break the eye contact Miranda looked around before taking her hand again and leading her into the beauty department just down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked confused.

"Beauty"

"You're going to do my makeup?"

"And your hair"

Andy sighed "But why?"

Miranda _almost_ laughed "Why must you always ask so many questions" she drawled.

Andy smiled shyly "It's who I am"

Miranda looked back with a look that said 'Oh I know'

Rolling her eyes at her boss and Miranda choosing to ignore it they finally arrived at the beauty department and with a wave of her fingers Miranda motioned for her to sit down.

Andy complied, careful not to crease the dress and watched as Miranda seemed to drift into a world of her own. Her movements were almost lethargic, graceful and smooth, as if she had done it a thousand times before, as she gathered brushes and make up, before laying them out before her in neat order.

It seemed as natural as the sea upon shore and yet she had never seen her take a brush through a models hair, or apply an inch of makeup to their beautiful faces. Yes she had adjusted things, told the stylists to tone down this, or the hairdressers to back comb that more, but never had she seen those delicate hands do it themselves.

Miranda could feel Andréa's eyes on her and though the tingle throughout her felt right she pushed it away and concentrated. So picking up a paddle brush she went to the back of her and gathered the girl's hair, slowly taking her brush through the first light feathering of knots but being careful not to hurt her as she felt the younger woman automatically relax into her. What girl didn't love her hair to be brushed or played with?

"Why does having your hair brushed or having it played with feel so nice?" the words flowed easily out of Andy's mouth before she could even think them through.

Miranda's lip twitched and she felt warmth grow inside of her but she said nothing and continued.

Andy didn't mind her silence she was used to it even, the long car rides to events usually sat in complete quiet. But she had no qualms about it, it gave her time to think and reflect, and if she were truly honest, it gave her more time to study the beautiful woman she so wished would see her as more than just an assistant, more than a friend, and wished she could one day see her as an equal, and lover.

Of course it was crazy thinking, but she could dream and if this is what it took to stay by the woman's side a little longer, then she would grab it with both hands until her hands bled down to the bone and the pain became too much, because she wouldn't give up, she would see this through.

Once Miranda had brushed it all through she proceeded to part it in layer and clip them away before picking up a back comb brush and back comb her hair. Little by little she did so before making sure it looked smooth and tidy on the top as Andy watched in fascination.

"How do you know how to do this? I've never seen you do anyone's hair or makeup. Touch up yes, and tell people to do something but never really from scratch" Andy said in bewilderment.

"You never cease to amaze me with your persistent questioning" Miranda said in disbelief.

"And?"

Miranda huffed "And what?"

"And how did you learn?"

Rolling her eyes Miranda finally relented knowing that if she did not she would most likely persist, it was like there wasn't an off button. Any other person would have died of shock at seeing Andrea's upfront nature with her. It just wasn't done with the ice queen. And yet here she sat still questioning with no fear.

"Before runway I was just a girl with an aspiration to go into beauty and fashion. I liked the idea of doing peoples makeup and hair for fashion magazines and so I studied hairdressing and make-up. I liked it and then climbed my way up little by little, entering different competitions until I was picked up by a small fashion magazine. I continued with styling the models but quickly became interested in the more clothing side of it; I suppose I fell in love with it all. So I hopped from department to department and found I excelled in them all…"

"No surprise there" Andy said with a smile.

Miranda paused and just looked at her with a little warmth "Mhhmm. I did this and that, but of course I had my stumbles, I was new and young, but with small suggestions editors and designers liked I gained their respect. But not before I hit my biggest challenge of all…" the editor paused in her actions of pulling Andy's hair to the side

The tension that seized the woman was almost palpable but Andy didn't say anything instead she waited and offered the woman an assuring look.

"But that is a story for another time…" she diverted "To put it briefly I came out on top and so was born the dragon lady, a heart of ice, demanding and yet magnificent in her work. And well the rest is history; I just climbed my way up. I broke my back every day, but not because I had to, not because I had bills to pay, but simply because I wanted to, I loved it and I still do"

Andy took in the woman in all her glory. She was beautiful and strong and yet breaking through the facade she could see the woman and not just the fashion idol "So originally you were a hair dresser?" she asked softly.

Miranda nodded "Indeed" she murmured as she twisted Andy's long hair in a soft side bun. Pining it with hair grips she sprayed it lightly with hair spray before coming in front of her "Hold your breath" she instructed softly.

Andy did so and closed her eyes but even as she did, she could feel the heat of the older woman's hand covering her face in protection and her body tingled with delight.

After she was done Miranda wafted away the toxic substance and spayed lightly here and there "Alright you can open your eyes and breathe, heaven knows I don't need you fainting every two seconds like Emily"

Andy opened her eyes and tilted her head "You know she's only trying to please you"

Miranda looked away from the young woman's imploring eyes and put down the hairspray before reaching for some face wipes. Taking off Andrea's makeup thoroughly Andy couldn't help but chuckle at her red face in the mirror before Miranda came back with a wet and dry cloth.

"I'm serious Miranda that girl would die for you and you know it" With care she patted her face and then dried it off before finding some moisturiser, applying that, again with care, before then reaching for a brush and powder "And I suppose you're on expert are you?" she snapped lightly.

"I… Of course not, I just… I see the way she looks at you, you're her idol, she seeks your affection and praise like a daughter would her mother's"

Miranda said nothing merely motioned for the girl to close her eyes again before appling a little foundation and then delicately brushing over the foundation with powder "She's a big girl she can handle herself"

"You make grown men cry" Andy slipped out.

Miranda paused, trying to keep down her fury.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No, no…" Miranda continued apply the powder "You meant what you said, I may not have liked it but one thing I do appreciate is honesty"

Andy nodded knowing she had gotten the message and whether she wanted to act on it was her choice.

Once Miranda was done with the powder she put the lid back on and placed it back. Andy still watched with fascination as the older woman went through it with such methodical care. It was so different to a run through, models designers and stylist's all rushing round throwing makeup here, there and everywhere to get it all done on time. And yet watching the fashionista, she knew without a doubt in her mind, if in the same situation she would still be calm and methodical as always.

Getting an eye liner she motioned for the girl to close her eyes and did so with trust. Feeling gentle fingers touching her skin she kept down her smile of pure delight and let the woman work her magic. She couldnt describe the magical surge of delight that seemed to power through her body. Her fingers were soft and she knew, somehow, within those arms that belonged to the delicate fingertips touching her skin, she would be safe.

But feeling the touch dissipate after a moment, she opened her eyes to see she had applied just the tiniest of eye liner, not like the usual thick amount she applied for work before she did the same to her other eye.

"Do you do your own makeup?" Andy asked gently as the woman went to find some eye shadow, returning with black and silver.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow she opened both lids and found the smaller brush "For work? Of course"

Andy nodded "But events no?"

"Don't be ridiculous, one never does their own makeup when attending an event"

Andy watched as she twitched slightly "Sorry. But have you in the past?"

Miranda rolled her eyes at all the questions the girl seemed to ask "In extreme circumstances yes. Now close your eyes"

Andy smiled at having cracked the woman's façade a little and complied with the woman's request. Hearing her breathing become more ragged as she felt the warmth of Miranda near she concentrated on the soft feel of the brush gently caressing her skin.

Again after a few moments she opened her eyes and found them seductively smoky with tints of silver on the lid and just a spec in the corners to highlight her big doe eyes "Nice" she whispered.

And for a brief moment she swore she saw the corner of Miranda's mouth curl up. Her heart sped up and she licked her lips but before she could even be certain it was there it was gone. Had her eyes deceived her? But the sparkle within those stunning blues told her the truth, no, it had been real.

"Your lack of ability to string together coherent sentences still amazes me" the sharp lady quipped but Andy couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say? Some say I have a unique way with words"

Miranda scoffed quietly "Oh indeed" she replied seductively before returning with some mascara. And slowly her eyes became big and even more beautiful, her eyelashes becoming longer, darker and thicker and Miranda carefully applied it. And then applying it to the bottom, it equalled in thickness and her eyes suddenly set her dress off.

Once done with the mascara she finally went to the blush and applied a little to her cheeks and just like that she was done. And she looked stunning.

"Stand"

Andy did so and followed her over the to the long tall mirrors "Turn"

Andy did and both scrutinized her appearance. If Andy were honest she was truly impressed, she looked the most beautiful she had ever been. It wasn't big or over done just simple and yet sexy.

"Mhmmm. As I thought" Miranda paused with a twinkle "Not too shabby"

Andy smirked and watched as the woman widely known as the ice queen admired her with something she could only describe as warmth "Admit it"

Miranda rose an eyebrow in question "Admit what exactly?"

Rolling her eyes she looked over herself once more and then back to Miranda in the mirror "I look hot" she said with suggestive eyebrows.

Miranda didn't say a word but Andy felt her body flush as her eyes darkened and the seductress she knew was inside seemed to surface for just a brief moment "Mmm"

Unsure what to do an idea sprung to her and she turned "I'll be back in a second" and with that she dashed away to return no less than thirty second later with a polaroid camera and a confused look lacing Miranda's stunning features.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

Andy smiled and handed it to her "Nigel"

And that was all the explanation the dragon lady needed as Nigel was well known for finding lost treasures such as Polaroid cameras etc. It was like he lived in a vogue charity shop, finding exquisite treasures it was untrue.

"And what exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"Take a picture" Andy said enthusiastically.

"And why on earth would I do that?" she asked ridiculously.

Andy sighed "Please? Think of me as your imperfect model" she suggested.

Miranda bit her lip and took in her suggestion, there was only one flaw though, Andy wasn't imperfect… she was perfect, she was amazing. So lifting the camera, Andy posed with a wink, making Miranda's fingers pause and her heart set aflame, something new and exciting igniting inside her before she pressed down and then with a flash it was taken.

The picture came out grey but quickly the colours changed and her heart stopped as the beauty before her came into focus.

Miranda didn't say anything, simply speechless as Andy nodded in appreciation "I, I look pretty good"

Miranda's heart beat sped up as the younger woman stood behind her. Lord. What had she done? Let her barriers down; let her in for even just a moment? Mercy what had she been thinking? But even as these thoughts flowed she felt, happy? "Indeed" she whispered.

Turning she looked at her assistant and went to hand the picture and camera back. Andy took the camera but did not accept the photo "No"

Miranda looked at her strangely.

"You keep it" and with that she turned to go and change.

"Andréa…"

Hearing her name she paused and turned to look at Miranda.

Panicking she looked away and fidgeted in a very un-Miranda like fashion before she brought her gaze back to Andréa's "Thank you"

Andy smiled and nodded "My pleasure"

Something had changed. Since Andy had left the actions towards each other had been stiff and almost unwelcome but yet with one action from her boss by playing dress up and then Andy giving her the picture things had been altered. Andy smiled to herself as she stripped out of her dress and back into her clothes. Yes she was still her snappy sexy boss but now there was acknowledgement and a plane of mutual respect between them and that made her heat sore. It gave her hope.

Authors note: Okay so this is my first Andy&Miranda fanfic so I hope you all enjoyed it and hope it wasn't too boring. I'm not sure to have it as just a one shot or continue it a little further so please review and tell us what you think. Thankyouuuu :D X


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Mhmm, yes… right okay, thank you. Miranda will be in touch" Andy scribbled quickly before putting the phone down. Looking up she sighed when a bandaged Emily scowled at her. The girl still hadn't forgiven her for taking her place in Paris but to be honest and fair she didn't blame her.

"Well I… I think that's all for today" Andy murmured.

Emily looked up and shot her a deathly stare "Are you dismissing me now?"

Andy's shoulders slumped "No, of course not" she pleaded "I'm just saying you look tired, pretty and thin as always, but you were hit by a car not two weeks ago. I think you deserve to go home" she said with kind "Miranda's looking over proofs and will be finished soon. I'll wait for the book, go home, rest"

Emily looked at her without trust "If you're doing this to get back in Miranda's good books your more naïve than I thought" she spat.

Rolling her eyes she chucked her a chocolate bar that was on the side of her desk and smiled when Emily caught it with disgust.

"Go home, eat, rest"

Emily huffed but stood reluctantly. She said nothing but Andy noticed she didn't give back the chocolate bar "Goodnight Emily"

"Don't break anything" the Brit quipped before hobbling away on her crutches.

Andy chuckled "Have a nice night" she murmured.

She watched until the other woman was safely in the lift until she let herself relax a little, she was all prickles these days and if she were honest it was Emily's good books she was trying to get back into as well as Miranda's. With a small sigh she continued to type oblivious to the taller figure watching her. Lost in her own world the she couldn't see as the figure leant against the side of the door and watched in amusement.

"I thought that was my job" she said quietly.

Immediately Andy's head whipped up, her features looking a little startled and out of sorts in answer to her statement.

"I, well, I, it is but…"

Miranda just raised an eyebrow while supressing the urge to smile once again as the girl stuttered and stumbled right into greedy grasp.

"I didn't, I can, do you… uh…"

"I, you, we. What? Speak in sentences child" Miranda snapped.

Andy bit her lip but knew she was right. But what could she do? Every time the woman spoke to her it was like everything stopped and the temperature rose a thousand degrees until she was just a pleading puddle in front of the seductress.

"It, it is your job I just, we usually sort it between us as we know that, that you don't like to be bothered when you work if it can be helped.

Miranda stood silent and observed the younger woman. Last night after their, frivolity she supposed you could call it, she had returned home as quickly as she could. Her heart had pounded and raced like nothing she had ever known, and though she tried with all her might to deny it she couldn't stop thinking about her.

What was worse though was the fact that she hadn't put that damn photo down. She had held it and looked at, practically worshipped it with care right until the moment her eyes had closed and sleep claimed her. But she would never admit it.

"Mmmm"

Andy let the silence settle over them for a moment. She liked it when she was in the older woman's presence and yet it unnerved her and made her insides flutter as those stunning blues observed her.

Shifting she looked at her curiously "You, slept well last night?" and immediately regretted her silly question. It was Miranda Priestly and she was asking her how she had slept? Lord!

But to her astonishment Miranda's lips curled up slightly and Andy's heart skip a beat. But of course it only lasted a second before Miranda walked away.

Andy felt disappointment hit her and sadness sweep through when….

"Andréa" the sultry tone waved its way through to her ears and Miranda's eyes looked back to her briefly, commanding her to follow.

The sadness was quickly swept away like a leaf on the wind as she quickly stood and followed the woman into the closet.

Miranda knew immediately when Andréa was behind her, she could feel her as if it were a sixth sense. And she relished in it.

"What are we doing?" Andy inquired softly, trying to do anything but watch the seductive sway of her boss's hips.

Miranda did not answer though and once again Andy was made to follow. Andy watched and let herself unwind. She had betrayed Miranda and so to see her so relaxed and calm with her so soon after her betrayal was astonishing and endearing. Because she knew these simple actions meant more to her than words ever could.

Step by step Miranda scoured the clothes of the closet. Dress after dress, fingers skimming across various materials and designers like Channel, Westwood, Versace, Valentino and more.

Finally she paused and pulled out a bright red dress. It flowed nicely and was slimming in cut but unlike yesterdays it hung off the body giving it a more Grecian look.

Looking at Miranda she tried her luck "Valentino?"

Miranda's head whipped round and she looked at her in surprise. It made her insides flutter knowing she had, in at least some way, pleased her "So we have learnt something" she quipped before looking back over the dress "Mmmm, yes this will do" she murmured.

Andy smiled and followed her into the beauty department "Change and then sit down" Miranda commanded.

Again Miranda got the makeup and brushes lined up but unlike yesterday she let her eyes pause and linger on Andrea as she changed. Her fitting trousers slid down her long legs revealing smooth skin and dark blue lace panties.

Breathing in she turned away and sorted out the makeup she would need but movement caught her eye in the mirror and she couldn't help but watch as she took off that black jumper and white shirt underneath. Her breath caught and she faltered in her movements. Her body stretched and more skin was revealed. What was happening? She saw naked women every day, but this one, her blood boiled with need. She pursed her lips and looked down.

Andy caught her and blushed watching as Miranda's eyes quickly shifted away.

Slipping it on carefully Miranda came over and adjusted the strap for her, making sure everything fit perfectly.

Smoothing everything over their eyes caught for a brief moment and Andy wasn't sure if she should smile or move away but instead she just stayed and tilted her head "It fits" she said quietly, this being the only coherent thing she could think of

Miranda was caught, her emotions coming to the forefront, something extremely unusual but being Miranda Priestly she quickly regained herself and raised her usual eyebrow "Of course it does"

Andy nodded knowing she was right "Of course" she murmured.

"Sit" Miranda said as she walked away and took off her cardigan.

Just like last night Miranda undid her hair and started taking a brush through it slowly as Andy relaxed into her. It was automatic like coming home and letting yourself just be. "How are the girls?" she asked hesitantly.

Miranda paused and looked at her considering whether to answer. She did. "They are well thank you" … silence.

"I still can't believe they read the whole Harry potter book in a day" she said trying to strike up conversation still.

"Indeed"…silence.

Andy sighed and gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment "I suppose they take after their mother in that respect"

Miranda looked at her in interest "In what respect?"

"In the respect that once they have an idea in their head or something to accomplish, they see it through to the end without pause" she answered softly.

"I suppose"

Seeing her crack ever so lightly she smiled "They take after you a lot you know"

Miranda scoffed "Heaven forbid"

Andy looked at her curiously "Why so?"

The brush slid out of her hair and was placed back on the table in front of them before Miranda took a wet face cloth and cleaned Andréa's face of any remaining makeup "Must I explain?"

Andy just mimicked her actions and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I explained a few days ago when you abruptly discovered me... in a somewhat shrivelled state…" referring to Paris. Miranda paused and picked up the moisturiser applying it carefully before retrieving the foundation and powder. This process would become familiar to them in the next few months and with each application, stroke of brush and each quick meaningful connection of their eyes they would become closer.

"I would never wish my life on anyone" she said so quietly it barely reached Andy's ears.

Andréa looked at her with those big doe eyes and Miranda wasn't sure whether she closed up or melted into the young girls caring palms. Instead she looked away and continued to take the soft brush across her skin.

"Well I'm not talking about your life or business. I'm talking about you…" Andy whispered "And I think if Caroline and Cassidy turn out anything like you, I think they're going be pretty marvellous" she finished with finality.

Miranda's eyes narrowed "And you know this after being with me for no more than 8 months?" Because though it was true and heartfelt, it was the fact that Andréa was breaking through that made her panic. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to let that happen yet.

Andy licked her lips "I know because it's my job to" and just liked that her memory's flooded through

"_I'm so sorry Miranda…If you want me to cancel your evening I can" she tried to offer._

"_Don't be ridiculous, w, why would we do that?"_

"_H..um… is there anything else I can do?"_

_Vulnerable eyes she had so wished to comfort suddenly flashed and turned cold and she knew that that was it. The snow queen had returned and Miranda had fled. _

_She nodded "Your job… that's all"_

Miranda could see it play across her face as if she were watching a movie and she looked down trying not to let her emotions well up "Mmm, your job" she smiled wryly. It was what she had been told to do, it was what had been drilled into her since the day she entered the building. But now it was the very thing that tore her heat apart. She wanted her to step out of that mould she had been forced into and yet she was scared to tell her so.

"Miranda…"

"Close your eyes" she said, her voice lacking its usual force. But Andréa did as she was told and her eyelids slipped closed.

Again she applied a thin line of eyeliner but applied no eye shadow just a simple sharp line. Miranda let herself relax a little more as she started applying the mascara and let the tingle flow down her arm as she touched the girl's soft skin. Being so close she let herself take in her scent and relished in it. Miranda in that moment came to the forefront. But with her eyes closed Andréa couldn't see. It was with this small barrier that Miranda looked at Andréa. There she sat, trusting her, letting her dress her up, letting her care for her and in return she knew the girl would stay by her side for as long as she let her.

But of course as soon as sparkling doe eyes opened, half painted in mascara she closed up "Blink" she said and applied the rest, applying it to the bottoms lashes as well.

Once done she retrieved the blusher and applied a small amount before getting a red lipstick and with precision applied it to her soft supple lips.

Her heart bet faster as Andréa stared up at her and was thankful for the small reprieve as she got a piece of paper towel and told her to blot.

Returning to the back of her hair she turned on some curlers and waited a few moments for them to heat up. While she waited she sprayed some protection on to her hair.

On an absurd note she let her guard down a little further "How is Nigel?" she asked quietly.

Andy looked up in surprise but her eyes softened "He's good. He understands and I think given time he'll be back to his usual chirpy self"

_And what about you? Where are we going?_ She wanted to ask but instead kept silent.

Miranda said nothing and Andy wasn't sure if that made her feel better or unnerved her even more. So she just looked down and let Miranda curl her hair in soft lose tresses.

Wanting to find familiar ground again Miranda let her façade take place "Cancel my dinner with Irv tomorrow. The proofs I just went over still need work and no doubt will take longer than I would wish"

Andy nodded and leant forward to collect her phone and type it in, vaguely noticing that Miranda had explained herself somewhat. This made her smile a little but she kept her mouth closed and continued with her request.

"I expect Patricia to be washed and groomed by the time I get home tomorrow and the girls wanted signed photographs from Rihanna, I believe she is in town for a week, you will take them after school"

Andy nodded "Anything else?"

Miranda let a curl drop from her hand "That's all"

Soon all of her hair was done and Miranda ran her hands through it slightly, trying to give it volume. As she did so Andy had supress the urge to close her eyes in pleasure and instead kept her eyes fixed on the beautiful woman behind her. It was all so surreal and yet it was true and real and very much happening.

"Stand" Andy did so and both took her in "As I suspected" was all Miranda said and Andy smiled.

"Come with me" Miranda commanded walking briskly away and Andy, barefoot, quickly followed "Go get your camera" she said half way "And meet me in studio 3"

Doing as she was told Andy finally met her in said room a few moments later. Standing in front of the door she watched as Miranda turned on some spot lights hitting a broken a decaying wall that was being used for a shoot tomorrow. She looked so normal as she turned on the lights and moved them to where she wished. It was a sight she revelled in and tucked away to treasure later.

"Stand here" Miranda said feeling the girl's eyes on her back.

Andy, surprised, moved forwards and stood in front of the wall.

"Now, I want you to turn your head to the side and bow it ever so slightly, but then look at me" she instructed softly. In those few moments something seemed to take over and the air seemed to crackle. Their eyes connecting over the sort distance made each other's heart skip a beat though neither knew it.

Her breathing slowed but she followed Miranda's instruction and stared at the woman with the polaroid camera with trust.

"And hold your dress slightly with one hand"

She followed.

"Okay now stay still" she murmured and soon the picture was taken. Miranda waited as the colours quickly came forth. Miranda motioned for Andrea to come look and both revelled in the red against the dirty crumbling white wall. It was beautiful.

"I like the contrast" Andy said quickly as she looked at the taller woman in awe.

Miranda could feel her eyes and her body shook with need but she kept her yes on the photo "Indeed"

Andy didn't know what else to do so she stood there, as if stuck.

Miranda too feeling unsure relied on her signature words and looked at her beautiful assistant "That's all" she whispered.

And with that Andy's eyes connected with hers before she blinked and turned, both women's hearts pounding. But still they had a while to go until either would step over that line both were secretly aware of.

And so it began, at least once a week, usually on a Wednesday, they would meet in the closet and let the pressures of the day slip from their shoulder and let themselves just be. Miranda would command with a flick of her wrist and Andy would comply before adding a sarcastic comment as she slipped into an outfit Miranda had picked. And each time she would watch for that small smile at the bottom of the older woman's lips and would revel in her triumph when she would catch it from the corner of her eye.

Authors note: Hey I've had a little trouble with this story so far but I hope everything will run smoothly from now on so read and review and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but no promises, thankyouuuu X


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Three weeks later…

"… Hey" a soft voice came, filling Miranda's small ears.

Turning, she watched as a barefoot Andréa walked softly through the closet door holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Miranda felt her body ease of its own accord and eyes drifted to the bottle Andréa was holding.

Her assistant following her gaze, smiled and placed said items on the table "Rioja. I knew you were partial to that or a Shiraz and I happened to a have a decent one lying around the house. I hope you don't mind" she murmured.

But Miranda said nothing just simply motioned for her to open the bottle when she noticed it was not a screw cap, instead a cork. Raising an eyebrow she took in an oblivious Andréa "I hope you have a cork screw… or did you bring it merely for decoration?"

Andy looked at her with an amused smile "Well this is a closet, a place to store things, and it was taking up space in my apartment, I thought I'd just bring it here, I didn't think anyone will mind I mean…"

"Andre'a…"

Moving her hand into her pocket she produced a silver object "Of course I did. I wouldn't be much of an assistant now would I if I didn't have all the necessary things"

Miranda rolled her eyes "So you usually carry a corkscrew around with you" she said as she stepped forward while Andréa easily wound the corkscrew, before placing the metal tip on the edge of the bottle and pulling, as though she had done it a thousand times before.

"You'd be surprised how much it comes in handy when you work in such a stressful place" she winked as she poured the wine in to the well-polished glass and then twisting off at the end so there were no drips.

Miranda watched with a tilted head and took the offered glass with an appreciative nod "Something tells me you've done this before.

This elicited a small chuckle from the smaller brunette "You could say that. I practically grew up pouring and drinking wine"

Miranda was a little surprised but barely let it show. But of course Andy could see the interest in her eyes and continued pouring her own glass as she explained.

"My grandmother was Italian and thought it wise to educate me so"

Miranda almost smiled "What happened?" she quipped and Andréa laughed.

"Yes I'm rough around the edges but inside I am a fountain of knowledge and formal etticate!" Andy said sarcastically.

Feeling the playful air around them Miranda let herself further relax and smiled lightly into her glass as she continued to watch her assistant.

"Okay maybe that's not completely true" Andy said wryly "But I know enough about wines to get me through a decent meal. When I was sixteen my grandmother got me a job in a restaurant she owned and from there she slowly taught me what wines go best with what, etcetera.

Miranda walked down the aisle of clothes as Andy followed, her eyes scanning "Etcetera?"

Andy followed slowly "Yes etcetera…What?" she sighed with a smile.

Miranda just peered at her over her shoulder.

And that was all Andy needed to know. It was Miranda's way of speaking. Yes she could use words, she could win an argument any day with her quick tongue and carefully countered words but it was her eyes that said what she truly meant. She spoke with her eyes and that was her crowning glory. Because they were the way into her soul. If you learnt to speak to her through her eyes, if you learnt every glance and every meaning, you were in. "Wha.. you want me to tell you?"

Miranda stopped and tilted her head as she pulled out a blazer before her eyes flicked to hers "Humour me"

Andy just looked at her oddly "But your already educated, there would be no point… i… Miranda it was long time ago…"

"So you don't know anything about wines?" she teased.

"Of course I do…"

"Then I'm sure it will be like riding a bike" she smiled. Of course she didn't let Andréa see, keeping her back firmly to her as they walked down another aisle.

Andy grumbled and Miranda swore she heard a few profanities and something along the lines of ' I swear she does it just to piss me off' which then grumbled into a list of vengeance and then apologies until she heard a defeated sigh. She certainly was entertaining enough Miranda chuckled to herself.

"What would you like to know?" Andy said with a sarcastic bite.

It tickled Miranda to hear her a little cheesed off, but of course only in teasing "Tell me about Rioja's"

Andy shook her head knowing that was a pretty broad word to use but knowing Miranda would not explain herself anymore she sighed and reached back into her youth, her grandmothers words floating in and out.

"Well…" she ran her fingers round the edge of her glass as she watched Miranda scour the clothes with an acute eye "If I remember correctly Rioja's are usually separated into four categories. The first is just simple Rioja and is the youngest as it spends less than a year in oak. The second is…" she bit her lip for a moment and tilted her head back try to grasp at the memory and knowledge that had been passed on to her "Um… A crianza? Which is aged for two years, one being in oak at least" she paused again as she sipped her own drink "The third is a Rioja Reserva and is aged for three years, again, one year being in oak. Unfortunately the fourth I cannot remember…"

"The fourth…" Miranda interrupted "Is a Rioja Gran Reserva and is in oak for at least two years and then three in the bottle" Miranda finished for her.

Andy nodded and for a few moments nothing more was said between them, leaving the fashionista to her thoughts. For the last few weeks, despite Miranda's distain, they had continued their frequent meets in the closet. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stop, the overwhelming feeling to be near the young girl sweeping her away. It overwhelmed her senses and drew her in. It was ridiculous and yet she treasured those broad smiles when she said something that amused her, and craved the inquisitive and knowing eyes that seemed to see right through her.

She haunted her and yet she craved it. She seemed to get under her skin, embedding herself with her silly jokes and overly trusting smiles. Lord she was so naïve. But that's what drew her, it was her naivety she loved and admired.

"So?" Miranda continued.

Andy looked at her bewildered "So… what?"

The older woman merely rolled her eyes "Say I was to come to you…" she took a sip of her drink "In desperate need…" she murmured and Andy felt a jolt of something she didn't quite yet want to define roll through her body "For advice on what I'd have to accompany a Rioja what would you advise?" she smiled as she turned and looked at her.

Andy opened her mouth before pausing and tilting her head in thought "Um, possibly a Marinara sauce with herb meatballs?"

Miranda tapped her nails against her glass as she stared at the beauty before her "Are you asking, or telling me?"

Andy felt her heartbeat skip a beat as piercing blues bored into her trusting doe eyes and she suddenly felt a new found confidence surge within her "I'm telling you. And possibly a shiraz , I believe your palate would be… most satisfied" she smiled.

"Oh you do now?" Miranda looked a little taken back by the girl's new sass, but triumphed with delight and desire for her.

But the younger woman just sipped her wine and her eyes twinkled "Indeed"

"Mhmm" the fashionista looked at her, barely letting her smile show but knowing her eyes, if noticed, would be a most pleased sparkle of delight.

They continued like this for a while, just walking through the various aisles of clothes as they spoke quietly.

More than half an hour past and Andréa had just followed her boss around taking in the woman's beautiful and well blessed physique.

"Do you work out?" Andy suddenly blurted and she quickly blushed.

Miranda merely smirked, realizing the girl must have been looking at her body. And the excitement that flew through her for a brief moment surprised her slightly.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Andy stuttered blaming the wine "I just… you have a great body!" she said honestly once again, as she hit her palm against her forehead. Why didn't someone just hand her a shovel already?

Miranda couldn't help the smile falling on her lips and the chuckle that wanted to erupt from her chest. But instead she stuck her lips outwards, trying to stop her lips from curling upwards.

Andy looked to the ceiling, silently calling out '_why?'_ What was it about this woman? Every word that seemed fall from her mouth seemed to help bury her grave, she was supposed to be a journalist and yet everything that came out was string of gobbledygook "Sorry…"

"No, no" Miranda interrupted as she looked back at the blushing girl "You can't take back a compliment" she smirked "And to answer your question, yes, I do"

Taking in this new information, she added it to her collection of memories of Miranda and smiled. Because once again the woman had taken the time to answer her, and on most occasions that was more than she could hope for.

"So, do you run, swim, play tennis, the gym?" she paused "Or do you have a personal trainer or something?"

Miranda rolled her eyes as the girl continued to question her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it "I have a swimming pool at my house" Miranda held out her glass and Andy refilled it, as she had been carrying the bottle around with them, which now, was nearly empty "Does that answer your question?"

Andy nodded before emptying the rest of the wine into her own glass "So you just swim?"

Tilting her head from side to side "Mostly"

"And you do this how many times a week?"

"Every other day"

Andy whistled "I wish I had that much dedication" she sipped her wine "I mean I jog like once or twice a week but mostly I rely on my fast metabolism" she confessed and Miranda couldn't help but smile at the girls honestly again.

"It's bad, I know, but to be fair this job offers a lot of exercise too!"

"Mmm" Miranda nodded, knowing how much her assistants ran around, trying to complete her every wish and demand.

"No offense" Andy quickly covered.

"None taken" Miranda replied smoothly.

Hands quickly flicked through different materials and eyes quickly calculated, piecing together the outfit. It was amazing to watch really. Each twitch of the fingers and tilt of the head, and of course the lips. One would never forget the lips, the final statement of whether something was working, or whether they had struck disaster.

Finally picking out a lace top, skirt and belt, Miranda nodded her head towards the make-up area, and Andy followed happily. The wine started to take its place in her body, the edges of her mind starting to turn fuzzy and light as the words tipsy easily flowed into her mind.

Miranda too was starting to feel its effects and happily let herself relax as she placed the clothes on a chair, the blazer on the top of the pile.

Turning, Miranda took in the slightly more relaxed Andréa and smiled slightly. Walking up to the beautiful shorter woman, she reached out, her fingers brushing Andrea's as she took the empty wine bottle. Andy watched with bated breath as she reached back and placed it on the dresser before turning back to her with those piercing blue eyes, almost grey as she then proceeded to take her wrist and take the wine glass out of her hand and placed that too on the dresser.

It was a simple act but the way she had done it, so calmly, eyes looking into hers with an almost seductive sway she had felt her heart skip a beat.

"Undress" was all she said before turning away.

Andy said nothing, and started slipping out of her trousers. Without shoes on this took quicker than usual but she still caught Miranda's eyes flick to her body as she folded them and placed them on the floor in a neat pile. More often than not now Andy would catch her bosses eyes drifting over her body, whether in distaste or appreciation she did not know, but the occasional lusty haze she found there told her the latter. And this made her body explode into desire.

Turning her back to her she started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Miranda, despite herself watched as the material slipped down the young woman's shoulders exposing smooth back and she had to tear her lustful eyes away. She didn't want these feelings, didn't find them at all helpful, no. But she couldn't help it, they had seemed to creep up on her. And in a way she had come to accept it, learnt to bury and hide them with strict orders and scolding eyes, but she found that despite her actions to further herself away, the girl seemed to slip past all her barriers and Miranda found her feelings growing with abundance each time she gazed into those deep brown doe eyes.

Andy, oblivious to the older woman's torment, placed her blouse on top of her trousers and turned to Miranda clad in nothing but her lace underwear.

Miranda, having sorted out the makeup she wanted to use, turned to her assistant and her breath was once again caught and swept away as she took in a partially naked Andréa, but before she could say a thing they heard the door slam!

Jumping, Miranda whipped her head around waiting for the person to quickly show themselves. Waiting, her eyes quickly caught Andréa hiding away behind a row of clothes, waiting until she presumed she told her the cost was clear and she could come out.

Sighing she heard shuffling of feet and then the quiet "Um… Miranda?"

Rolling her eyes she walked through the rows, knowing the place was like a maze and unless, like her, you knew it like the back of your hand, you could be easily lost.

Finding the culprit, a scrawny man with blond highlighted and styled hair, she merely lifted an eyebrow "Yes?"

The man practically shivered "Uh w,we we um finished the book…"

She said nothing. What did he expect, a pat on the back? A kiss on the cheek?

"And, um, I placed it on your desk"

Seeing the man was clearly struggling she waved him off "Fine. That's all"

She almost laughed as she watched the man practically run out of the closet as if his clothes had caught fire. Oh how she wished one day she would see Irv run from her like that! With a smile she turned back and quickly found her way back to where Andrea was hiding.

With an amused smirk she called "You can come out now Andréa"

Andy, who in a foolish attempt to cover herself somewhat, had grabbed the nearest thing, hesitantly came out of the shadows of the rows of clothes.

Miranda's breaths deepened, and for a moment she swore her heart had stopped because there, standing in front of her was the most glorious and innocently sexiest sight she had ever seen. Call it what you will but my god Miranda thought. Standing there in nothing but her underwear and a fitted blazer Andy blushed realizing how she must look.

"I, um… it was on the top and I, I panicked" Andy said, her fingers gripping the edges of the tight blazer.

Miranda wasn't sure where to look and knew her eyes, if were allowed, would soak in the sight forever. But tearing them away she turned to find the other clothes. It was like a fantasy come true, except the part where she would step up and proceed to seduce the young woman, was taken over by her realistic and unusual panick "Yes… well in future, ah, try to find something…" she paused as she turned back to her "More substantial" she murmured as she held out the rest of the clothes.

Andy reached out and took them, biting her lip she nodded. Oh what she wouldn't give to just drop everything and kiss the woman senseless!

But of course it would never happen and so she turned away to put on the clothes.

Miranda waited again as Andréa changed, but just as the girl slipped on the jacket her phone rang. With a sigh she picked it up and put it on speaker phone as she paced it on the dresser.

"Yes?" she answered tiredly while she motioned for Andrea, who was holding the thin belt, to come near.

Andy, finding comfort that Miranda was so relaxed that she was letting her hear this conversation, padded over to her boss. It seemed to her with every one of these meetings she revealed more of herself and to her was becoming more and more of a loving and caring and amusing woman. Not the boss, not the fashionista, not the dragon lady, but the woman.

"Miranda I'm sorry to call so late but we have problem" Nigel's voice came through.

Miranda, who stepped up to Andy, wrapped her arms around her, encompassing her gently with the belt, and snuck her hands under the blazer.

"Go on" she instructed, but her eyes seeming so much more connected to the woman in front of her than to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well Donatella just called and it seems that …"

Nigel's voice drifted off as the two women seemed to stare into each other's eyes, as if their irises led to a whole new and infinite realm. The outside world disappeared as Andy watched and felt as Miranda's strong and yet soft fingers fiddled with the belt she was placing around her waist, and she couldn't help but feel like a rag doll. She swayed a little as Miranda tightened the notches but even as the feeling of vulnerability washed over her she knew she was safe. Because even as Miranda looked down, tearing her piercing blues away from doe eyes and tucked the belt into place, she could feel the care the older woman was taking.

Looking back up, Miranda let her hands drift across Andrea's waist, revelling in the warm skin she could feel through the thin materials and without command, or thought they drifted up to the woman's ribcage in a mind of their own. She could feel her breath catch, and as the sensation of her delicate ribs rose and fell, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

It wasn't until Nigel's voice rose to stressful levels that couldn't be ignored, did they break their intense connection with a jump as Nigel shouted.

"Miranda this is serious!"

Miranda's hand fell from Andrea's waist and she looked at the phone trying to recall the man's words, and thanked the lord that she had learnt how to multi task long ago when they flitted back to her.

"We need to fix this and fast!" he stressed.

Rolling her eyes, knowing the man always over reacted she sighed "Come back in, we shall work over night and fix this until I am happy with it" she instructed.

Andy's heart fell slightly realizing that their time tonight was to be cut short.

But almost feeling her heartbreak, Miranda looked at her, and to anyone else it was just a glimpsing look, but of course, Andy, who had learnt to read her so well, could see the apology that was running through those piercing blue eyes smiled and nodded in understanding.

Turning away Miranda rubbed her temples as she listened to a rambling Nigel and was caught by surprise when she felt Andrea's hand on her shoulder. Looking at her curiously she felt her heart swell when she mouthed 'Coffee?'

Miranda nodded in appreciation.

And andy, knowing automatically that she would be staying with Miranda throughout the night and day, quickly found a pair of boots to go out and get coffee. Lifting up a pair she showed Miranda and almost chuckled when Miranda shook her head and pointed to the ones a few shelves down and mouthed 'Chanel'.

Smiling her thanks, she quickly slipped them on and went towards the door to get the order, and of course to start a long night and day of work. But as she was just about tout to step out of sight she felt a soft hand grasp her wrist gently.

Turning, she looked at the woman, who each day was capturing her heart more and more, with curiosity.

Miranda, who looked confused by her own actions, frowned before she looked at her in admiration "Thank you… again"

Andy just smiled and felt Miranda's hand leave her wrist "You're welcome"

Miranda knew something was changing between them, but for now said nothing and turned back to a ranting Nigel on the phone.

"Could at you, at the very least, try to calm yourself, you know I can't concentrate when your voice screeches like that" she snapped.

But Andy just smiled, enjoying the transformation she made back into the dragon lady, because she knew beneath all that bravado, was a woman waiting to be loved.

Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter and please review to tell us what you think. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, thankyouuuu :D X


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Mhmm" Miranda murmured tiredly as Nigel babbled on about the location of the next shoot, what models he thought would look best in the new clothes… and something about colours?

"Miranda?" Nigel sighed. Since his phone call at nearly 11 last night they had worked none stop. Lunches had been dismissed; everything had been focussed on this one disaster, until now. Now sleep was all anyone had in mind it seemed, as assistants and co-workers could barely keep their eyes open. And now it seemed, Miranda too, was on the verge as well.

"Sorry continue" Miranda said as she straitened in her seat, trying to widen her eyes to keep the sleep at bay.

Nigel rubbed his eyes and took off his glasses "Maybe we should stop for today" he said squinting at his watch "It's almost eight" he sighed "Pm that is"

Miranda raised an eyebrow "Already?"

"Shall we reconvene tomorrow?" Secretly praying that she would say yes!

Miranda nodded, knowing if everyone felt as tired as she did, they must have been exhausted, and that was putting it lightly.

Collecting his things as smiled weakly "Goodnight Miranda"

Nodding in appreciation for all his hard work she let a small smile cross her lips "Goodnight Nigel"

After watching him retreat she tore her gaze away and diverted it to her two assistants, Emily was barely awake and Andréa… well Andréa it seemed was longer awake, and had indeed fallen into the land of nod. With a sigh she took off her glasses and rubbed her temples, trying to rid the dull ache that had slowly settled there during the day, before placing her glasses on her table.

It had been a long day indeed and she wished for nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for a thousand years. She almost laughed at the notion, knowing how silly it was, but still she couldn't help but dream. Even maybe take Andréa with her. Now that really was ridiculous she thought as she looked at the young woman, dead to the world in her chair, as Emily threw small pieces of paper at her sleepily.

Standing slowly, she made her way out to them and rolled her eyes when Emily sat up quickly, blinking a few times in attempt to wake herself up somewhat.

"You may go home Emily" she said quietly.

Emily just nodded "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" her eyes briefly flicking to a still sleeping Andréa in worry?

"No, no, that's all" she said dismissively, her eyes landing on the young sleeping brunette in languid fascination.

"Bu-a" Emily stuttered. She had never been Andy's biggest fan but she certainly didn't want the girl to be in trouble on a day like today. They had worked their asses off, Andy probably more than most, and watching Miranda's almost predator like smile, she couldn't help but worry.

"I shall deal with her" Miranda said softly never tearing her eyes away from Andréa's peacefully sleeping body "You may go" she snapped suddenly, and Emily had no choice but to leave with a quick and swift goodnight.

Quick footsteps resounded through the Elias-Clark building until they disappeared and Miranda's soul focus was left upon Andréa.

Could she look any more adorable? Miranda almost laughed at the way she was so unceremoniously lounged across the desk, dreams filling her pretty head. What did she dream of? Did she enter her dreams like Andrea entered hers almost every night? Lord, what she wouldn't give to know.

Sighing, she walked over and bent down slightly to look at her. She wanted nothing more than to touch her, to simply brush away those bangs from her forehead and feel the silky lock beneath her fingertips. But alas this was no fairy tale romance, no. This was reality, so instead she stood; let her eyes look a little longer before she woke her assistant back up.

Andrea?" she spoke softly.

No response.

Rolling her eyes she rapped on the table "Wake up girl"

Andrea still didn't move and with a huff Miranda lent down, taking in her scent accidently, and whispered "Andréeea…" before "ANDREA!"

With an abrupt start, Andréa lurched upwards and bashed her head against Miranda's chin, the editor's teeth colliding with her gums, cutting them and making the bleed while the young girl came back to land of the living.

Moaning in pain, Miranda's hand immediately went to her mouth "Stupid girl" she hissed in retaliation as Andréa looked at her, doe eyed as usual.

"Oh my god!" Andréa sat up "Oh my god, oh my god, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" she rushed.

The editor just rolled her eyes, and paced slightly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Can I get you anything? Water? A plaster?"

Miranda just raised an eyebrow. A plaster? How ridiculous!

The young girl just frowned though, as if she wanted to bash her head against something "Sorry, stupid question"

"Indeed"

Andy didn't know what else to do so instead just stayed standing, waiting, watching and letting Miranda's presence flow over her in waves despite her ability to be so clumsy and hurt the woman she was learning to… love?

"Can I get you some water?" she tried again, trying to take her mind off the way Miranda looked so perfect in the light. The way the few bright lights ensconced them, and her hair reflected, like glittering silver specs of glass.

Miranda just nodded, and pressed her hand against her cheek. Running her tongue over her inner cuts, she examined the small damage, and though it stung somewhat, she knew she would survive.

Minutes later Andréa returned with her usual bottled water and held it out to her.

The beautiful editor didn't thank her, but took it with soft grace and reluctantly washed her mouth through, ridding any excess blood.

Andy watched with curious brown eyes. When she had started relishing every moment she got the chance to watch the brilliant woman, she didn't know. But it didn't stop her from doing so. It was like fresh rainfall, breaking through the heat, the fresh smells of the earth invading your senses; each and every time it got better. Miranda was much the same, watching her, just the simple things, like the twitch of her head, or the way her hands would skim over the pages of _The Book._ Or the way she would interact with her children, her eyes lighting up as the stress of the day was instantly washed away with one hug from her daughter's. Those small things never got old and she didn't think they ever would.

So now, watching as the older woman ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth, it gave her a sense of tranquillity and calm. She tucked away the small memory into the back of mind and waited.

And then piercing blues looked at her in their own curiosity, as if to say 'What are you thinking, my love?'

"You're practically falling asleep on me" she murmured.

Andy smiled softly. If only she could. "It's been a long day" she replied quietly, as she fiddled with her fingertips and looked down for a moment.

Still clad in the clothes she had dressed her in last night, she let silence fall over them. Andrea had been a god send today. Not only by doing her job, but in a small way, keeping her sane. She had murmured small jokes where others would not dare, and pulled silly faces where it was inappropriate. And yet it had made her smile, and eased the burdens of the day, if only for a second.

Tearing her gaze away, she shifted, trying to release some of the tension between them "You must be exhausted" she stated quietly.

Andy looked up, was that concern in her voice? "As must you" Andy insisted "With everything you did today I'm not surprised…" and then a smiled graced her beautiful features "But, you were…" she paused and shook her head.

Miranda just tilted her head "What?" she asked softly.

Licking her lips Andy just smiled "I thought you were amazing today. I've seen you pull off things last minute, and turn an average shoot into a thing of beautiful remembrance, but today was something else entirely" she confessed.

Miranda frowned, it wasn't all that amazing. But it had been impressive at what they had achieved in such little time. Even of her own account.

But again she said nothing. She couldn't thank her again. She would surely convince the young woman she was slowly going mad. Thanking her for letting her dress her up? It was absurd, and yet she still did it.

Trying to push her thoughts away she turned away from her a little "You have my schedule prepared for tomorrow?"

Andy nodded "Yes, though we may have to jumble a few things as we go along if meetings take a little longer than usual"

"Nothing out of the ordinary then?"

"No"

Silence fell upon them again and she could feel doe eyes burning into her side. Could she keep up this pretence? Keep what was once bafflement and now adoration in check? Her feelings were slowly changing, burning and she wondered if she could still hide it. But it was certain that she would have to, whether she liked it or not.

"Then if all is done, you may go home" she turned and looked at what seemed like disappointed eyes for a second "We can't have you falling asleep at your desk every time you pull an all-nighter. We are a magazine not a B&B" she drawled.

Andy frowned "A what?"

Rolling her eyes and keeping in her smirk in check she looked her up and down "Go home Andréa" she commanded softly.

Andy nodded with a small smile "As should you…" she said as she collected her coat and bag "Sleep well Miranda"

Miranda just nodded but when she knew the girl was safely in the elevator she sighed and leant against Andréa's desk "Sweet dreams my love"

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this, not as exciting as my other chapters but be patient, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve yet ;) X


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

1 week later…

Miranda sighed in discontent as the muscles in her shoulders and neck made their age known. It had once again been a long week. Since Nigel's call last week things had run smoother than Miranda thought they would, but with ideas still being tossed up in the air and everyone fighting to catch them, it was all taking its slow toll on her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a fitful night's sleep.

Looking at the time she bit her lip in regret realising she had missed dinner and the girls bed time. 12.22am.

Having only sent Andréa and Emily home about 20 minutes ago, she let herself be done with it all for tonight. Another benefit was being held tomorrow so everyone had worked late into the night so it would be a light work load tomorrow as most would leave early to get themselves ready.

Bed and sleep was a welcome thought as she packed away her things in an orderly but lethargic manner. She grabbed her jacket and scarf once everything was packed away and once she was dressed to see the winds of New York, she grabbed the book and clicked out the light with her bag resting in the crook of her arm.

As the last one out, she took a swift run round just to check all the lights were out etc but as she past the closet she paused, light catching the corner of her eyes. With a turn she looked over properly, the door was ajar, light streaming through into darkness as a bag propped against it left it open. Andréa's bag.

With a smirk she walked over to it. _What are you doing now my girl?_ She thought as she quietly stepped inside.

Her eyes readjusted quickly from the intrusion of light as she set her bag and book down on the floor, her eyes and soul searching for the girl that had somehow snuck her way into the dragon lady's heart.

The rustling of clothes and scrapping of metal hangers let Miranda know Andréa's location and she made quick work of finding her. Brunette hair in sight, Andréa's back turned to her as she furiously looked through the countless items of clothes Miranda lent against the tall pillars that held the clothes.

Without fear her eyes roamed over one of her most favourite outfits Nigel had picked out for her when the girl had really started trying. She remembered it clearly, the outfit that had literally stopped her half way through conversation and Andréa standing with a small, hopeful smile. She had looked exquisite, the boots, the small dress, the blazer, all of it. Rubbing her finger against her lips she tried to conceal her own smile, how was it that this girl, no, woman had got to her?

"I can feel you staring" Andréa muttered deflated.

It should have surprised her, should have, but it didn't. Instead she walked up to the younger woman slowly and stood next to her, arms folded, professional and yet at the same time relaxed.

"I thought you had gone home"

Andy nodded. For days she had been looking for a dress, here, there, anywhere, all the while working to no end. Right now was the only time she'd had to truly look. But alas, it was one of those times that nothing seemed right. And the benefit was tomorrow, well today. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair in defeat.

"No, I, I can't find a dress" Andy pouted like a child and Miranda could only find her oh so amusing.

"I see"

Andy could only tilt her head and plead at her with her eyes. It wasn't working though. Miranda just lifted a knowing eyebrow. She wanted her to say it. She wanted her to ask Miranda for help.

Looking away she mumbled "Don't do that"

The editor in chief just moved to look at her "Do what?" her silky tone caressing her skin like water.

With a huff brown eyes met sharp blue. It was a battle already lost and won Andy knew, but still her pride wouldn't let it be so. Moving past her, her inexperienced hands riffled through more dresses, more outfits until she could take it no longer.

With a swift turn she met Miranda's eyes, open, honest, waiting. "Help me… please?"

Miranda's heart swelled and she walked smoothly past her brushing her arm along the way, indication that she should follow. Miranda had the perfect dress in mind and had fantasized about her wearing it. It was quite revealing and yet at the same time extremely classy. Made out of black Egyptian cotton two thick layered pieces of material came down in a long V covering the breasts yet leaving quite a bit of flesh exposed, with a sash that then tightened and held it together in the middle. The dress then flowed down in layers revealing a split at one side. It was almost Grecian. It was drop dead gorgeous. And she knew Andréa could pull it off.

It didn't take them long to find it and when Miranda held it up she watched with a smirk how Andréa's eyes bugged out.

"No"

Miranda just stared at her.

"No!" Andy insisted. There was no way she could get away with it. It was risky, life and death sexy but by god damn it was stunning "I can't, there's no way…"

"Do you trust me?" Miranda uttered softly.

Andy's eyes flitted back between the dress and her boss "Of course" she said truthfully _'More than you'll ever know'_

"Then you'll wear the dress"

It wasn't an order, she knew an order when she heard one, Miranda was giving her a choice, but she could see in Miranda's eyes. She wanted, needed her to wear it, that somehow it was important that she did, so with gentle hands Andy took the dress and nodded.

Miranda's excitement ran through her veins hot and raw, she had to quell them so she looked down and moved away slightly. "I will let Nigel know what you are wearing and he will help you"

"Yes Miranda"

Her eyes snapped up sharply. This wasn't business. Was it?

Realising her mistake Andy took a quick step forward "I didn't mean… I mean thank you" she pleaded, because she was. Deeply.

Miranda just nodded. She was getting too close she knew but the temptation was so sweet, so kind, caring, beautiful. The list could go on and on. It was silly she knew, both women, boss & assistant. She had already been over the dilemma why did she do it over and over again. It was torturous.

Rubbing her hands against the side of her coat she looked up, brown eyes looking at her imploringly "Goodnight Andréa"

"Goodnight Miranda"

And with that she made her way swiftly out of the closet. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

-DEVIL WEARS PRADA-

"Okay that's it you have got to stop fussing" Nigel swatted her flittering hands.

"She's insane"

"You look stunning" Nigel tried to calm the brunette because she did. She look HOT.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Andy wept.

Nigel could only sigh as he looked at her. The dress fitted perfectly and with some magical boob tape her boobs looked fantastic. Her hair was up in a soft bun, tendrils falling down so it didn't look too harsh and having grown her fringe out, it twisted softly to the side.

"No, Miranda is a genius" he countered.

Andy knew she was being a tad dramatic but she was so nervous. She couldn't deny she looked amazing but she felt so exposed. Breathing out slowly she looked at Nigel.

"Are you sure?"

The older man smiled and lifted up her chin "Darling I'm positive, you'll be the bell of the ball" turning he handed her a gold and black cutch bag "Here. Inside you have more red lipstick, extra mascara and powder to freshen up. Oh and perfume"

Andy couldn't help but smile knowing she was well looked after. Excitement grew in her stomach. Excitement to see Miranda's reaction, and just pure excitement just to see her, it shouldn't have been there, and yet it was.

"Thank you" she said with a softly squeeze darling.

"My pleasure darling" he winked back "My you will make a pair" he said as they made their way downstairs to where the car was waiting.

"What?"

"Nothing" he assured.

It didn't take them long to arrive. All the while Andy fiddled with her purse, rechecking her makeup and then back to fiddling with her purse again, checking she had everything, making sure everything was in order. It wasn't until Nigel squeezed her hand did she look up and realise they were there.

Nigel looked at her with a cheeky smile "Ready?"

Breathing in she nodded. She didn't really have a choice.

Nigel slipped out smoothly and immediately cameras were on him, flashes blinding their way through into the car as he held his hand out to her. Nervously she took it and with all the grace she could muster she stepped out too.

The flashes started again in there abundance and she couldn't help but notice the lusty gazes she received.

"Come on Cinderella" Nigel whispered as he hook arm with his.

Rolling her eyes at him they made their swift escape from the cameras and made quick work of finding Emily accompanied by Serena.

As both turned Andy felt a bit flustered at the gazes they gave her.

"Hey guys" she said with a small smile.

Both could only stare with open mouths.

It was a compliment she knew but as the silence continued for longer than was deemed comfortable she began to shift "Okay seriously you have to stop or I'm gonna bolt"

Emily snapped out of it quickly at her uttered words "Sorry you just…"

"Look so hot!" Serena finished and Emily quickly hit her in jest.

"Hey!" Serena pouted "I'm just saying. You look gorgeous" she said with a smile and quickly they exchanged air kisses.

"Thanks"

But before they could even begin their chat the air became quiet and everyone turned. Miranda was here.

Miranda entered the building and gave the doorman her coat as she was guided up some steps to large doors. Her stomach flip flopped as she looked at them knowing that Andréa waited on the other side.

It was a silly notion but she had been waiting in anticipation all day for the moment she would see the finished perfection that was her assistant. Lifting her dress she ascended the steps with a small smile.

She felt giddy as the doors drew closer. She had given specific instruction as to how she wanted Andréa to look. Was it possible that Nigel had been able to pull it off? It was simple really yet it was simplicity at times that seemed to be the hardest thing to achieve.

When she reached the top she held her clutch bag tighter as the doorman opened the doors, music softly filling her ears as she walked down the few steps that took her into the large room filled with more guests than she cared to remember.

Her heels clicked on the stone floors as her eyes searched for the one person that meant more to her than she would ever dare to admit. She couldn't find her untill shuffling through the crowd drew her attention, Nigel, quickly followed by Emily and Serena, but still no Andréa.

She had almost reached the bottom of the steps and her concern only grew. Where was she?

"Down here" a voice quietly caught her attention.

Her eyes quickly flicked to the side. Just on the corner of the steps she stood. Her heart dropped into her mouth as desire and love swept through her. Was it possible that she looked even more beautiful than she thought possible? She wouldn't say it though.

The young girl extended her hand out to her and she could only raise an eyebrow. It wasn't the done thing yet her body didn't care as her own hand acted automatically, gracefully taking the proffered hand before her.

Just as she came down the last step Nigel met them and held his arm out her. She was reluctant to let go of the soft warmth her hand was encased in but she had no choice. Her hand slipped away and if she had looked close enough she would have seen the pang of sadness that had flickered over her young assistants face.

"Looking exceptional as always Miranda" Nigel said softly.

"Thank you. New blazer?"

"Indeed"

"I think you exceeded my instructions"

Nigel looked at her with a knowing twinkle "I'm not one to blow my own trumpet but I so do I"

After those few words the time passed quickly, Emily, Andréa and Serena staying close to Miranda but at the same time mingling. Andy couldn't help but look over to her boss every now and then. She looked divine. Her dress was tight and one shouldered, simple enough but the back, it seemed to split two ways exposing smooth soft flesh that craved to be kissed.

Miranda occasionally caught her eye before returning to the conversation she was having but her mind anything but concentrated on it.

The party seemed to be getting into the swing of things, alcohol was flowing easily and chatter became more relaxed and fun when Nigel snatched away Emily and Serena, taking them to meet a few stylists and designers that the girls would be interested in.

She'd never admit it but Miranda was thankful for the small amount of time alone she had with Andréa.

"Fresh air?" Andy asked gently. She too was happy for the alone time and craved the need to just chat with her if only for a minute.

"Sounds acceptable"

Andy smiled and gently took Miranda's wrist lightly, leading them through the crowds of people. Miranda didn't concentrate on where they went but instead looked at how gently Andréa held her wrist. It was kind but professional. No, she wanted her hand; she wanted to feel that warm skin again, so gently she manoeuvred it so. It was a soft lock of hands, she was content but it seemed Andréa knew her too well and changed the position all the while leading them.

Her fingers threaded through hers and gently pulled her closer. Her heart pounded a little harder as her body brushed the younger woman's until they were finally out on the patio, cold air sweeping over them in waves of delight.

Their hands separated abruptly and again it was with sweet reluctance the other was not aware of.

"Thank you" Miranda murmured as she walked over to the stone railing that over looked a large field.

"Must be something in the air" she whispered as she approached her boss.

Miranda looked at her questionably "Something wrong?"

Andy could only smile at her "I think that's the fourth time you've said thank you to me since we've come back from Paris"

Miranda knew it was true, she shouldn't have but she had. "Oh I'm sorry, if it's so foreign to you then I shan't say it again I assure you" she bit out.

"I never said I didn't like it" Andy countered.

"Then what is your point?"

Andy bit her lip. Why was she being so frosty? Then again she should have expected it. And yet she hadn't.

Turning away she went to leave, thinking maybe Miranda was just flustered and needed a little time on her own.

"You don't look awful tonight" she heard quietly.

It wasn't exactly a compliment but it made Andy smile, with a turn she just looked at the woman who too simply watched her "You don't look too bad either"

The girl's cheeky comment made her smirk. She hadn't meant to snap minutes ago but it scared her at times how close the doe eyed brunette seemed to get.

"Nigel has done a marvellous job with you" Miranda said kindly as the young girl walked back over to her.

"Thank you"

"Must be something in the air indeed" Miranda quipped back and Andy couldn't help a light chuckle.

Warmth bubbled inside the older woman as the sound cascaded upon her. Was it possible that nearly two months ago now this delightful creature had left her side. She had returned yes but the thought that if she hadn't…

"You were right" Miranda murmured.

"About?"

Leaning against the railing she held her bag loosely against her stomach "Things have changed since Paris"

The memory sent bad blood rushing through Andy's form and guilt pushed itself to the surface "For the better I hope…" Andy paused "I never meant to hurt you Miranda, I wasn't thinking I was mad and hu…"

"Sshhh" Miranda held up her hand gently "I know, I never expected you to like or even accept my decision. I wasn't even surprised that when I turned around you weren't beside me" the usually strong lady confessed "But for some absurd reason you came back" she said astonished.

"How could I not?" Andy whispered. She couldn't have left not after what she had seen the night before and how utterly destroyed the woman looked "Forgive me if I speak out of turn but you were alone. I couldn't…"

"Stop" Miranda said as her heart seemed to break little by little at the woman's words. How had she gotten in so deep?

"Let's not speak of what has already been. Although it has never been my forte I assure you it's all water under the bridge" Miranda said firmly.

Andy's eyes widened and Miranda couldn't help but roll hers "It is not completely unknown for me … not to hold a grudge" she grumbled.

"Not completely?" she teased.

"Did your hearing degrade within the last 20 seconds I won't repeat myself… silly girl" the silver haired woman huffed half-heartedly.

'_A silly girl who loves you'_ she thought wistfully.

Both with small smiles gracing their lips they let the night air cool and relax their senses. Nothing needed to be said or hashed out, there was no need to recite lists or dash out commands. Instead the night held their calm and let them breathe for a few moments.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Andrea said calmly to Miranda's delight.

It wasn't often she was allowed to be herself why shouldn't she let herself take advantage this once?

"Alone in the dark with the dragon lady, are you sure you want to risk it?" Miranda bantered. It was unusual but with the beautiful brunette the words seemed to fall easily.

"Scales and all?"

"Mmm" she nodded feigning seriousness.

Andy played along and took a few seconds to think about it "Dangerous?"

"Possibly"

"Possibly?"

"It depends"

"On?"

Miranda just rolled her eyes "Questions, questions, questions. Do you ever stop asking questions?" Miranda sputtered.

Andy was about to comment back in jest defence but fell fault "W, well no.. I don't think do" she said as if a revelation to herself.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle. She was something of a mystery and delight to Miranda but none the less exciting.

But before conversation could continue a song erupted through the windows indicating the dancing had begun. To further this confirmation Nigel found them and winked at Andy before he offered his arm to Miranda "I do believe a dance is required tonight?"

It was indeed Miranda thought wryly. Often when she stayed longer than she had anticipated she was required to dance in the first song along with several of the other heads of magazines etc. It was old fashioned but a tradition that seemed to stick.

Miranda nodded, handed her bag to Andréa with a swift and smooth movement and took her long-time friends arm.

Andy watched her go admiring the way her body swayed with grace, and her eyes couldn't help but linger on the beautiful exposed skin. Desire flickered across her body as lips once again wanted nothing more than to taste each creamy section showing.

She rolled her eyes at herself though and cast the thought away, following Nigel and Miranda into the ball room that was filling back up to watch the first dances.

The begging tendrils of 'I wanna a love that will last' by Renée Olstead sung by a live band took her as her eyes kept glued to the woman with striking white hair and a figure that was to be admired.

The magazine editors and head of companies started dancing with their partners and Andy watched with a smile as Miranda and Nigel seemed to laugh and chat as they slowly moved around between the many other couples with ease.

It wasn't often that Miranda let her guard down but tonight for the first time in a long time it appeared she seemed happy.

As they turned Miranda caught her eyes and Andy's cheeks immediately blushed. She couldn't look away, her eyes seemed locked and though her cheeks heated up viciously it sent pools of love flowing through her.

It wasn't until Emily and Serena found her and dragged her away to grab another drink did she reluctantly break the gaze.

Andy's heart pounded against its confines as she followed the two women she had eventually found to become friends. Although Emily was still a bit snippy with her she was cooling off from the fiasco from Paris. But as they walked Andy couldn't help but feel nervous, she wasn't stupid something was growing between her and Miranda and from the looks the older woman gave was it possible she felt at all the same.

It was unlikely but something…

"Andy?"

"Hmm?" she looked up to see annoyed blue eyes staring at her.

"Were you listening to me at all?" Emily snapped.

"I'm sorry Em, I was just lost in thought, carry on please"

Emily huffed wanting to be mad, but seeing the pleading in those brown eyes was anyone to resist? Grabbing the drinks the bartender gave them she handed them out.

"We were just saying that Miranda seems different today, happy even?"

"Not once has she bared her teeth today, I'm almost worried" Serena added as she sipped on her Cosmo.

Andy smiled. It was true but it was a good thing "So? She's not mad or scaring people away is that so wrong?" Andy chuckled.

Emily pouted "No. It's just odd"

"Embrace it, don't question it"

"More questions?"

A sudden silky voice came beside her ear and it took all Andy's strength not to close her eyes and lean into the heat that had just appeared behind her. Miranda.

Looking just past her shoulder she caught gazes with the fashionista in a kind and understand lock.

"Hello" she murmured.

"Hello" she said back just as quietly, her head tilting as she continued to watch her closely.

"Are they Cosmo's? Just start without me why don't you" Nigel's voices cut in and everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

Emily rolled her eyes "Don't worry, we got you one too" she said as she reached behind her where two more pink cocktails lay in wait.

Handing his over the red head looked to her boss "Miranda?"

Andy watched her reaction. It was rare that she interacted and socialized with any of the staff. She could see the cogs working through her and caught the piercing blues catch hers as she sipped her own drink, her eyes pleading 'stay' whether she wanted them to or not.

"Just the one" she said firmly but kindness touching her voice that often wouldn't.

Emily and Serena stuttered only for a moment while Nigel and Andy exchanged small smiles of triumph and genuine happiness for the magazine editor.

Miranda knew it was risky of her to stay, control was vital to the role she played as Chief in editor but tonight something inside of her felt calm and happy. It wouldn't last long, it never did, so while it was there within reach she would relish in it and hold it tight.

Time passed by, people took to the dance floor and chatter was easy. Nigel was having a wail of a time as an upbeat version of 'The very thought of you came on' the jazz band playing beautifully accompanied by the beautiful woman's voice. Nigel quickly whisked Emily to the dance floor and Serena went to go get another round of drinks, the Cosmo's going down quickly.

"Mind if we sit?" Miranda asked her quickly over rising voices.

Andy just nodded and followed the woman to some tables and chairs spread outside the area of the large ballroom dance floor.

As she sat Miranda smiled, the night had been surprisingly pleasant but as she watched a few girls start to walk in a not so straight line and men's beady eyes starting to leer at the women she knew it was time to go.

Turning to her beautiful and faithful assistant she took a sip of her dwindling potent pink cocktail. "Call Roy and have him outside waiting for me in 15 minutes"

Andy nodded and got her phone out of her purse, quickly typing the instructions to Roy who replied with a quick 'No problem kid'

"You may stay if you wish or I could give you a ride home?" Miranda inquired.

"A lift would be great, but I need to stop back at 'Runway' first?"

Miranda nodded "I need to collect the book so that shall be fine"

Andy thanked her with a smile and Miranda merely looked at her with smiling eyes over the rim of her glass. It had been a good night indeed.

-DEVIL WEARS PRADA-

Nearing half ten Miranda and Andy made their way through the halls of Elias-Clarke and into the elevator. Miranda moaned and held her head as she leant against the small back wall while Andréa pressed the right floor.

It seemed after no food, several glasses of good champagne and a Cosmo, it was going to her head. She couldn't be drunk she was 50 years old!

"Whatever was in that cocktail should be illegal" she muttered.

"Gone to your head too?" Andy asked back.

Miranda looked at her and softly nodded, noting how flushed the girls cheeks seemed to be "Do not mistake though, I am not drunk, just merely…"

"Tipsy?" Andy added. She couldn't deny she was feeling the effects herself. She hadn't drank since Paris and it was taking its sweet toll again.

Miranda narrowed her eyes "Your words not mine. Tell anyone though and…"

"I know" said softly, she truly did, but she would never dare to hurt Miranda like that. If anything she found the way Miranda looked at her a little dreamily endearing and if anyone would believe it, cute.

Minutes passed and eventually they came to their floor "What is it you need to do?" Miranda asked gently.

"I was going to change my dress and then just collect a few things I can work on over the weekend"

Miranda nodded. She couldn't help but take one last look at how divine she looked in the dress she had always dreamed of her wearing. "Meet me in my office once you are finished. Roy and I will drop you off at home"

"Miranda you don't ha…"

"I insist" she said firmly before making her way towards her office where she knew the book would lie waiting for her.

Walking into her throne room she clicked on the small lamp before she sat down with a satisfactory sigh. She really was getting too old for this. She skimmed over the book briefly but in all honesty she was too tired to really take any of it in. Closing it she leant back and closed her eyes.

It was the first time in a while she let everything wash over her. She forgot about runway, she forgot about Steven, forgot about Irving and let herself breathe. Instead she thought about her girls and…

A knock sounded on her door and she quickly opened her eyes to see Andréa standing there still clad in the mouth-watering dress.

She didn't say anything but instead waited, watching.

"I', I can't get it off" she stuttered quietly. Andy knew it was stupid and embarrassing. She was having to ask her boss to undress her. But it shouldn't be a problem should it? Miranda dressed and undressed models every day, why should this be so different?

"You want me to…?"

"Please?"

Miranda just nodded. It shouldn't have affected her, the way Andréa looked at her, those doe eyes piercing her skin and seeing right through. But as she stood, her heart jumping just a little, she knew it had. She was affected by this woman and she was falling for her, so very hard.

Andy watched as the older woman approached and she had to calm herself. It was ridiculous the way she reacted to the silver haired woman but she couldn't deny any of it, what would be the point? Nate had been right; he had seen what she clearly had not until now. How had he known and she had not?

In the dim light Andy turned as Miranda neared her and she just prayed Miranda would go about it quickly.

Miranda squinted but because of the low light and effects of the alcohol in her system it was difficult to focus "Hold on"

Andy peered over her shoulder and watched as Miranda grabbed her glasses out of her purse and out them on. She look so cute, it was endearing.

Miranda just rose an eyebrow "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing" she whispered and turned her head back forwards.

Dismissing the young girl's trivialities she concentrated on untying the tight sash at the back. It didn't take long, after a bit of fiddling the small knot was undone revealing half a dozen tiny little buttons that ran along where Andréa's bum lay beneath, starting at the bottom of her spine just above her bottom.

With the back panels of the cloth loosened, a bit more of her flesh was exposed and Miranda couldn't help but lick her lips, fingers itching touch it with care. Maybe it was ridiculous but ever since their meetings in the closet she had felt the pull between them grow with an intensity like no other.

Bracing herself, she grazed Andréa's back gently, feeling the young woman tense slightly before she pulled the material towards her somewhat and began undoing the fiddly buttons. The buttons were small and the holes even smaller, but eventually she managed to start poking them back through, the dress loosening with every soft pop as they became undone.

Andy held the dress tighter against her as Miranda undid the last of the stupid buttons and waited until Miranda told her she was finished.

With the last button undone the dress fell slightly and Miranda held her breath as the top of a lacy black thong was revealed. It was worse than torture she swore.

It was done Andy knew, yet she didn't move, and neither did Miranda, both somehow stuck, their bodies close yet not close enough.

With her hands still lightly touching the dress, Miranda did something stupid, something she had desired for too long, indulging in something that possibly was not hers to have. She blamed it on the alcohol but it didn't stop her.

She touched her, barely a caress, her finger tips just grazing the beautiful curve of her Andréa's spine. It was like running her hands along fine silk, but instead of the cold return of sensation it was warm, so soft and warm.

Like an addiction she let herself give in a little more and let her knuckles run all the way up till she reached her neck. Was she wrong in doing this? Had she read Andréa's feelings falsely but as she as she let her palm fan out and run gently along the brunette's shoulder, her worries were forgotten as the young woman softly moaned at her gentle ministrations.

Miranda's heart skipped a beat and as if on auto pilot she stepped closer, Andréa placing her hand atop of hers, as their fingers slowly interlaced and bodies pressed together. Eyes closed, hearts entangling both gave in.

After that, as thumbs stroked tops of palms and breathing became easy neither moved any further. Miranda's face rested gently against the back of Andréa's head as Andy let herself lean into the woman she had hopelessly fallen for.

It was barely an embrace but in those few moments it meant more than either could ever dream of. Neither knew what the future held, neither knew if they would ever cross the line they were now standing on. But for now it was enough. It had to be

Breathing in Andréa's delightful scent Miranda rubbed her nose gently against her soft hair, and softly caressing her ear. She shouldn't have been doing this but tonight she had thrown caution to the wind, she decided she would deal with the ramifications tomorrow.

Andy's breath hitched at Miranda's tender actions. She couldn't believe what was happening but she didn't want to deny it either, it was a dream too good to be true and although she knew she would have to come to her senses sooner or later she let herself relax into Miranda a little further for the tiniest bit longer.

"I shouldn't have touched you" Miranda whispered against Andréa's ear but even as she spoke the words her body didn't move away as it should have.

Eyes still closed Andy nodded "I know, and I shouldn't have let you" but she didn't move away either.

Relishing in Andréa's weight against her Miranda let go of the bit of dress she had been holding with her other hand and found Andréa's' other hand that lay against her breast and interlaced their fingers there as well. Andy let her, delighted in it even.

Neither were foolish or blind to see that this might not necessarily go anywhere but those minutes they held each other were a kind and loving memory of comfort both would cherish in the years to come.

"I Hope Nigel pays the price and suffers a dreadful hang over tomorrow"

Andy chuckled against her boss "What for?"

"For making you look ridiculously nice this evening" Miranda confessed, if not a bit shyly.

Opening her eyes Andy smiled "Does that not seem a bit harsh?" she teased.

"I'm not known for nice judgments dear" she whispered, prolonging their warmth and fantasy a little longer.

"True" Andy conceded, swaying softly with the usually hard woman who was a puddle of mush in her palm in that moment "I wanted to dance with you so much tonight" the younger woman confessed.

Miranda knew, she had seen it in the way they had gazed at each other as she danced with Nigel but to hear her say the words made her warm inside "And I you… but we both know it could never happen" it was a harsh truth and knew quickly this little moment was coming to an end.

Silence engulfed them and slowly yet not slowly enough their swaying stopped and hands became loose.

It pained them to let go but it had to be done. It was not wanted; instead it was what was needed. Miranda with a heavy heart placed a gentle kiss to the crook of Andréa's soft neck and let her go, raising her walls as she did so.

Andy felt something drop inside of her, and a small ache took place where warmth had just resided. Looking down and to the side she sensed as Miranda turned away from her and gently touched her desk.

"Go change, I shall meet you down stairs"

Andy could only do as she was ordered because what happened shouldn't have, and yet it had. They had played a fools game and given in and neither sure they were ready or prepared to face the ramifications it would have.

Neither knew if they were yet ready to give the other up.

Authors note: I haven't updated this one in a while I know, I'm sorry but as always I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes! Thank you X


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Two weeks later…

Wednesday 5am.

Andy ran her hand through her hair, and closed her eyes briefly as she walked out of the elevator towards the dragons den. It was far too early and exhaustion lay deep within her bones, crying for rest and relaxation, and yet when she tried to sleep, it seemed illusive and distant.

Just over two weeks had passed since the gala event and Miranda and Andy had barely spoken, their only words, brief and professional. Andy knew it shouldn't, but the thought saddened her, the closeness they had built in those couple of months seemed to disappear with no explanation or warning.

Her jimmy choos dragged her legs sluggishly across the expensive carpet, until she reached her desk with a relieved sigh. Sleep last night had once again been broken and less than peaceful. Somehow, Miranda had managed to worm her way into her every waking and unconscious thought, rendering her unable to think straight or sleep.

That night. That night… Andy did not regret it, not one bit. It was something and nothing and yet it had still meant everything, just the thought of that beautifully lean body pressed up against hers sent heavenly sensations through her tired body. Maybe she was silly, but she would not deny to herself that her feelings were deepening more than she ever thought they could.

Placing her bag on her desk and shrugging off her coat she vaguely noticed the dim light coming from Miranda's office. She knew dawn was still on the horizon, but she knew the difference between sun light and lamp light far too well now from all the early mornings her job required.

Today had been an exception, Miranda not needing her till 8.30, but with sleep so evasive she saw no desire to stay in her lonely cold bed, and instead desired to be as close as possible to the woman so utterly unavailable. Sad.

Turning slowly she cocked her head, it was the lamp. Was Miranda here? Already?

Walking slowly towards the door she pushed it open gently, her heart smiling as she took in the perfection that was her boss, bathed in the soft glow of the lamp and early dawn.

Andy didn't need to say anything as Miranda's head softly looked up "Andréa, what are you doing here so early? You aren't supposed to be in for another 3 and a half hours"

Andy smiled and shrugged "I couldn't sleep... What about you?"

Miranda almost smiled, trust the girl to ask her a question "Sleep was evasive to me also"

Andy smiled and let herself lean against the frame of the door, content to just watch the older woman for a while. To Many, Miranda was their worst night mare, everyone hiding once they knew she was within their vicinity. But to Andy, she was like a balm for the soul, soothing away any aches or sorrows.

Miranda watched as Andrea just looked at her. She couldn't deny that she had missed the girl over the past week or two. It was hard not to become accustomed to those doe eyes and caring touches.

Trying to push those thoughts away, knowing they would get we nowhere, she hid under the only guise she knew of.

"The Hermes scarves ne..."

"Already here, I brought them over last night"

Miranda looked at her again. Of course they were "Thomas..."

"Came by last night and has already been briefed on what colours you have decided to go with for tomorrows shoot, which has already been confirmed with Diane, but they've swapped Tony for James because Tony's come down with a cold, but James still has the frame required for the clothes"

Miranda swallowed, why didn't she just throw her down on her desk and just tell her to SHUTUP and then just kiss her already? It seemed like the only thing this girl wasn't able to do, and not out of lack of desire, but out of rule and protocol.

"Nigel..." But before Andy couldn't finish her sentence Miranda gave her a pointed glare "I get it, everything is in order, but let me speak why don't you dear and you just might learn something new?" Miranda quipped.

Andy smiled, not only at her tenacious sarcasm and wit, but for the simple reason that she had called her "dear"

"Yes Miranda"

Miranda bit her lip and tried to keep her hard facade in place. She hated it when she said that "Yes Miranda" professional, distant, and yet a teasing caress that taunted what she wanted but couldn't have.

Leaning back in her chair she closed the book as Andrea walked in slowly, taking the chair by the door and sitting on it opposite Miranda.

No one else would dare even think of doing that. No one but Andrea.

"Take a seat why don't you" Miranda said sarcastically.

Andy felt her heart kick a little but smiled instead "It's 5am Miranda"

"You've only yourself to blame"

Andy wanted to retort that it was in fact _she _who had kept sleep from her, but decided that was one boundary too far.

Emotion fluttered across the girls face in flickers, and Miranda was once again helpless to just sit and watch.

It seemed, not only had Andrea captured her attention, but her daughters as well. She was not oblivious to know of their quick nightly conversations between the stairs and corridor when she dropped the book off every night. In fact, she enjoyed listening to their random ramblings; it was oddly uplifting and humorous.

"The twins have enquires if you would like to come for dinner"

Andy looked up at the woman with a bit of shock "Pardon?" She had thought she had been quite sneaky about the whole situation, apparently not.

Miranda rolls her eyes "Come now, I'm not stupid Andrea. They talk about you quite a bit in fact. I don't mind so long as you don't fill their heads with any ridiculous ideas. And I wouldn't be opposed to spending a dinner with you" she said "and the girls" she added quickly, trying desperately to cover her slip up.

Andrea couldn't help but smile at Miranda's way of wording and felt her heart squeeze with a surge if happiness. Miranda Priestly wanted to have dinner with her.

"I, yeah, sure. I'd love to have dinner with you" she paused "and the girls" she smirked.

Miranda narrowed her eyes playfully. Such cheek! "Mhmm"

Andrea smiled broadly. It was moments like these she cherished. They were small and few, but to her, they meant more than gold.

Despite the content silence between them Miranda leant to the side and opened one of her draws, taking out a small object.

Sliding its contents out of its packet, Andy chuckled when she realised what they were "Cards?"

"It keeps the twins entertained"

"Only the twins?" She asked as Miranda dealt out the cards with swift precision.

Raising her eyebrow Miranda quipped "Did I give you permission to back chat?"

Take a risk Andy thought "No. But somehow I thought you liked it when I did"

Miranda scoffed. "Be careful what you wish for"

_I wish for you_, Andy's mind whispered.

Once all the cards were dealt, the two women collected and sorted out their own cards, before they agreed to start off with a game of 'snap'

It was nothing hard tasking, but both women's hearts raced as they placed card upon card until one of them yelled snap!

Andy soon found Miranda was deceptively quick, and though Andy managed to win back a few piles, it was clear that Miranda would be the clear winner in this game.

"Concentrate"

Andy huffed and looked at her "I am"

"No you're not, you have those pretty brown eyes locked on me...Snap!"

Andy was slightly distracted as the woman swept up her cards, but her heart nearly stopped, those words still running rapidly through her head.

Miranda noticed her other slip up immediately. On a whim she had shouted snap, it hadn't even been a matching card but she wanted to throw the girl off. God what was she doing?!

"Shall we play something else" Miranda managed to get out.

Still a little confused Andy just nodded "Yeah, sure"

"Go fish?"

"I don't know how to play"

"You've never played go fish?"

"No"

"I can teach you" and immediately started sorting the cards to do so.

Andy watched as Miranda tried evade her gaze and rushed through the cards almost as if she was trying to distracted them both. Still tiptoeing around what was becoming quite obvious.

"Miranda..."

"The game is quite simple really, the girls love it, I was never a..."

"Miranda I don't want to..."

"You don't want to play?"

Andy sighed "I do..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I wanna talk about what happened Miranda! I want to talk about the night of the gala" Andy finally confessed a little frustrated.

Miranda stopped, her whole body stopping as she took in Andreas words.

"There isn't anything to talk about"

Andy's eyes bugged "Oh come on, of course there is. W, we..."

"We what, Andrea?" She leant forward, the cards now forgotten and her tone hard, not soft and nervous like it had been just moments before.

Andy bit her lip, almost nervous now she was confronted "You said, that you wanted to dance with me"

Miranda lifted an eyebrow feigning ignorance, but she knew what the girl said was true, and knew that she had wanted to do so much more than dance.

"So? I said many things that night, one of which I confessed to you that I had had more than a few too many to drink" Miranda said flatly.

Andy heart sank a little at what she heard, even if deep down she didn't believe it "So that's it, it was all just a drunken misunderstanding?"

Miranda pressed her lips together momentarily "I, yes"

Andy studied her "Don't do that"

"Do what?" Miranda sighed.

"Don't stutter and stumble, giving me hope" Andy whispered "and don't act as if you don't care, when I know you do" she pleaded.

The older woman's barriers were crumbling after years of building.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care"

"I don't care"

"No, look me in the eye Miranda... and tell me you don't care"

She couldn't "Andrea..."

"Talk to me" Andy whispered.

"Why?" She let out with desperation "Why is it so important that I tell you that yes, I care, that I did want to dance with you, that undoing that god damn dress was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and holding you was the most amazing and painful moment of my life, bar the birth of my two girls" Miranda paused "what will it achieve hmm?"

"Well certainly more than this!" Andy said disappointed.

"I don't understand what you want me to do" Miranda bit out "we can't..." She whispered, unable to even finish the sentence.

"Why not?" Andy asked in a softer tone.

Why wouldn't she let it be? "We are not having this conversation here"

"Then give me a time and a place, anywhere, and will be there, waiting for you" Andy pleaded.

Miranda sighed, her heart already sinking into Andy's caring palms "No one waits for me, and I certainly don't wait for them either"

Shaking her head, Andy took the older woman's hands that lay on the table and cradled them within her own hands "You're wrong" she said tracing patterns on the soft skin of her beautiful boss "I would wait for you anywhere, at any time. I have come running to you, with just the sound of my name on your lips in the middle of the night. I care more for you than I thought I ever could. I'm not asking for much Miranda, I'm just asking for a chance" she said honestly.

There it was, the truth, finally.

"You don't know what you're asking for. You are young and... Beautiful" Miranda confessed, as her eyes scoured over the tired but beautiful features of the brunette.

"And I like _you_"

"You are my assistant"

"Then I'll leave"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Andy huffed "Miranda please... Just. I can come to dinner for the girls and then the next night let me take you out"

"Now that really is ridiculous" Miranda pulled away. Standing, she turned to look out of the window, hoping the girl would stop persisting and pushing, because she knew soon she would break and fall into those delicious arms.

"Why is it? Is it because I'm a woman?"

Miranda scoffed "Darling trust me it's not because you're a woman"

Andy smiled 'darling' it was progress.

"Then tell me, why it is you keep shutting me out?"

"I am 20 years your senior!" She whipped round.

"I don't care"

"You should"

"But I don't" Andy stood up herself and walked towards her slowly "stop thinking so far ahead"

"Thinking ahead is what keeps me at the top"

"And that's fine, but come down a few steps for me?"

"Who says I even like you?" Miranda tried. And failed.

Andy smiled, she didn't need to tell her "Please Miranda, just once, let me take you out, just once, and then if you really hate it, you can fire me and I will disappear"

"Why are you doing this?" Miranda whispered softly as Andréa drew closer.

"Because I can't do it anymore, I can't tiptoe around you and not feel more than I should"

With the young woman so close, Miranda felt hypnotised. Maybe it was time she started giving in a little. She had worked so hard, for so long and kept everyone at arm's length, even her husbands, but Andrea, she seemed to push right passed so they were barley a hair breadth apart.

It was intoxicating.

"One" Miranda replied quietly "One date"

Andy broke into a massive smile and took another small step closer to Miranda.

"You don't realise how badly I want to kiss you right now" she whispered, so quietly Miranda barely caught it.

Miranda let a small smile play across her lips in return, and let herself indulge in the moment "If you could, what would it be like?" she said in flirting tease.

Andy smiled back as she leant against the wall lightly "I think for our first kiss... it should be slow. I'd test the waters making sure you were sure and wanted it as much as I did. Then if you reciprocated I'd draw you a little closer and tease your bottom lip asking for permission to slip my tongue into your perfect, warm mouth where our tongues would slide and tangle together"

Miranda's breaths had deepened as she went on and on "Look at you miss poet"

"I do want to be a writer"

"You drive me crazy" Miranda muttered in teasing tone and it took everything adjusted had within her not to draw the woman into a strong and loving embrace.

Even now, standing this close was pushing the boundaries, knowing the cameras would see at every annoying and exposing angle possible.

"If this... Happens, I don't want any change between us during work hours. I am still your boss"

"I promise"

Miranda took a breath "Alright you will come for dinner tomorrow, and then on Friday night you may take me out" a flush gracing her cheeks as she finished her sentence. Lord, she felt like a school girl going on her first date again.

Warmth spread throughout Andy's body "Thank you"

Fiddling with her long necklace Miranda huffed "Yes, well, you have yet to prove yourself"

"You won't be disappointed"

"Make sure I'm not Andréa" she breathed out. Because in truth, she wanted this more than anything!

Authors note: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while I've been very very busy! But anyway I hope you liked this update, so comment and tell us what you think, thank you Xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Shes's here, she's here!" a young voice exclaimed through to the kitchen, followed by another loud "She's here mom, come on!"

Miranda's heart sped up a little as her daughters inconsiderate shouts ripped her attention away from the food that was cooking, and instead to the one woman's company she had come to crave it seemed.

A hand pulled her lovingly towards the door before she even had time to remove her piny. "Caroline, honestly, you see her every day!"

Caroline just looked up at her "Yeah, but not like this!"

Again before she could even make heads or tails of anything, the door was whipped open and a cold, flushed cheeked Andréa stood before her in the most cutest beret hat she had ever seen on the beautiful woman.

"Hi" Andréa said as the girls quickly pounced on her, chanting their hello's and asking so many questions at once neither would have been surprised if the two twins took off at the speed of light.

It wasn't this that made Miranda's insides flutter though, it was the fact her young assistant never took those imploring doe eyes off her. Not for one second.

Miranda just tilted her head and mouthed back a warm 'Hello'

Andy smiled and mouthed back a 'Hi', her own heart jumping slightly at the small but kind gesture as she hugged the two little dragons that were the twins.

"Honestly girls, Andréa is not even in the house, let her breathe for a moment and let her in?"

The girls blushed with apologies and Andy was quickly ushered in and out of the cold night air.

Once she was in the two girls made quick work of ridding the young woman of her coat and hat, Caroline jumping and pulling of the hat and Cassidy practically ripping Andy's coats from her body. The girls, with no thought, went to dump them, admittedly neatly, on the stairs before Miranda's stern 'girls' interrupted them.

With a huff they ran upstairs with Andy's items leaving the two women alone for at least 10 seconds. But those ten seconds Miranda would relish in and treasure.

Andy tugged at jumper sleeves slightly as she looked at the motherly looking woman before her, never did she think she would see the day that Miranda donned a piny, it was just not something that she ever thought the mesmerizing lady would do. At work Miranda always held an air of regal-ness and even though she still did, in all her culinary glory, Andy couldn't help but stare in wonder and love.

Miranda too was struggling, looking over the casually dressed woman, in true religion jeans and a cream jumper that dipped at the back, her hair softly curled, kissing her shoulders in a way that made Miranda just want to run her fingers through the dark locks.

"Pasta, well Spaghetti bolognaise, I take it that will do?" Miranda rushed out, a little nervous she couldn't deny. She never invited anyone to her home for tea, and certainly not an assistant. One she seemed to be infatuated with, and one whom she had a date with, tomorrow.

Andy nodded kindly "Sounds wonderful, and smells divine" the smells of cooking filling her nostrils with a pleasant aroma that made her stomach grumble with need.

Miranda relaxed slightly and let a small smile pas her lips "I'm glad"

Looking the older woman up and down, Andy noticed the older woman had no shoes on and instead stood before her, barefoot, her toes perfectly painted, something that again seemed so foreign but a pleasant surprise.

"Do you want me to take my shoes off?"

Miranda looked at her brown boots and nodded softly "Please, you can just leave them under one of the tables"

Andy nodded and slipped them off quickly, leaving her shoes under the table, and her in her little black ankle socks.

Miranda watched fascinated by such a simple act before shaking it off and turning to walk towards the kitchen, knowing Andréa would follow.

Little footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs but before they could reach them Miranda felt Andréa's body brush her back and a soft breath hit her neck "You look beautiful by the way"

Miranda spun round, Andréa, surprised at the action and how close they had become, their noses nearly brushing. No words were needed as each other's eyes practically undressed the other. Tonight would be a long torturous night.

Miranda merely just brushed past her, adjusting her piny, and smiling when the girls entered, re-taking her position at the stove.

"Hey mom is it okay if we take Andy upstairs to play on the Wii?"

"Course bobbsie"

The twins grinned and started to drag Andy away before Andy spoke "I'm just gonna grab some water girls, meet you upstairs?" wanting just a few more seconds with Miranda. She knew she was here today to be with the twins but she just couldn't resist the silver haired beauty.

"Okay"

"But don't take too long!" Cass added before running after her sister.

Walking towards her boss, Miranda had already begun to get Andy her glass of water "Ice?" she turned slightly to ask.

"Please" Andy replied, leaning against the counter, content to just watch Miranda move around her kitchen with ease "You sure you don't need any help?"

Miranda turned back with a smirk "I do believe that you here today for the twins, not to pretend to help me cook while you ogle my body" she quipped while handing Andy her glass.

Andy pouted "Who said anything about ogling?" accepting her glass and taking a sip.

Miranda just tilted her head and narrowed her eyes playfully "You didn't have to dear"

Andy just smirked back and let her eyes continue to roam over Miranda's form without restraint. It was a nice feeling to let herself indulge, and even though the tension was thick within the air, Andy felt a sense of relaxation wash over her.

Miranda, trying to distract herself, stirred the bolognaise "Would you like a taste?"

Andy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

With trepidation and yet delight Miranda grabbed a spoon from the draw and dipped it in the rich sauce and held it out for the younger woman.

Maybe it was a cliché act but Andy couldn't help but delight as she ate from the spoon Miranda held. It was like something out of a soppy romance where their eyes would lock and then afterwards they would kiss with passion! Well that definitely wasn't going to happen.

Miranda looked at her in wait "Well?"

"Mhmm, good"

Lifting an eyebrow Miranda placed her hand on her hip "That's it? Good?"

Andy bit her lips and chuckled "Sorry, it was delicious"

Turning away Miranda just smirked and replied with a "Mhmm" before trying it herself.

"ANDY!" Caroline hollered from upstairs.

Andy sighed, remembering regretfully she was not here for Miranda. She was here for the twins, and as lovely as they were, they were not Miranda.

"I think that's your cue" Miranda replied softly, smirking at her through the corner of her eye while adding a few things to the bolognaise just to give it that extra kick.

Picking up her glass again Andy gave Miranda one last look before walking off towards the stairs and to the twins that eagerly were waiting for her.

-DEVIL WEARS PRADA-

By the time dinner was ready the three girls were deeply involved in a tense game of Mario Kart, which Miranda could only watch on with amusement at. Leaning against the door, she watched as Andréa turned and pressed the buttons with fury, Caroline screaming with excitement and annoyance as she crashed into a banana while Andréa's bike speedily over took hers in victorious defeat.

Was this what things could truly be like? If she let Andréa in and let herself immerse into this love that the young woman was so readily offering her? But what about the age gap? And what about the tabloids? Lord how they would tear them apart. Could the children go through that again?

Blue eyes looked at the happiness radiating from her children though and hope began to brew within her body. Maybe.

"Dinner is ready girls" she called when her musings became just a tad too much.

The girls pouted but put their controllers down along with Andy and jumped up, their stomachs ready for the hearty meal their mother had cooked.

"Go wash your hands and meet us downstairs" she said walking out of the room, as Andréa followed her down toward the kitchen.

"You better was your hands too, lord knows where they've been" Miranda quipped.

"_Maybe, but I certainly know where they'd like to go" _Andy thought with a smirk.

Making her way to the counter, once they were in the kitchen, Andy squirted some soap onto her hands and lathered it into her skin. The scent washed over her, reminding her of Miranda in part. Fresh citric fruit, oranges, lemons, limes. She was just about turn the tap on to work the soap in some more when a slender hand reach past her and turned it on for her, while another snaked around her, encompassing her against the counter.

Her breath hitched slightly, but she carried on as Miranda washed her own hands while resting slightly against Andréa's lean back.

Inhaling with a smile, she took in another scent, one Miranda seemed to always smell of underneath soap and other aromas, perfume. "You smell good" she murmured as she started to rinse her hands more thoroughly, Miranda's hands soon joining.

"Ghost"

Andy tilted her head "Hmm?"

A rare smile appeared upon Miranda's lips as she explained "Ghost, it's the perfume I'm wearing. I find I'm rather fond of it" _like I'm fond of you_ her mind carried on.

Andy smiled and leant back against Miranda's chest, the soft feel of her breasts pressing against her back sending a gentle pleasure filled shiver through her body.

"Suits you"

"Thank you" Miranda whispered close to her ear as she took Andréa's hands in her own, simply caressing each other's palms under the warm water, indulging in each other's company while they could.

Andy sighed and laced their fingers together, standing like this, barefoot, they stood about the same height. It dawned on Andy in that moment that she had not only become Miranda's friend and confidante, but her equal. Something she would never had dreamed of nearly 6 months ago.

Reaching forward, Miranda took some kitchen towel off of the window sill and began drying their hands in unison. Oh how she wanted this, not just now but every day for as long as she could have it, forever.

Once dry, Andy turned in Miranda's arms and looked at her with an expression that warmed her heart, it spoke of kindness trust, happiness and dare she hope it, love.

"Do you think you are ready to eat?" Miranda managed.

Andy smiled generously "You bet"

Rolling her eyes, knowing Andréa was always ready to eat, she pushed herself away from the younger woman and walked to the pans where the pasta and sauce sat waiting to be served.

"Instead of just standing their gawking you may as well help, do you think you can handle that dear?" Miranda bantered.

Andy smirked "I don't know, depends how demanding the task"

Stirring her sauce Miranda bit back a smile "I don't think draining a bit of pasta and laying it on our plates sounds too arduous do you, and you can do anything right?"

Andy chuckled softly and began her task with ease, Miranda following with sauce on top of each pile of pasta.

"Would you take them in while I just grab the garlic bread please?" Miranda said softly.

"No problem"

By the time Miranda had sorted everything out and walked into the dining room, all three girls were sat waiting for her, the twins twitching to eat without mercy, and Andréa, Andréa just simply stared at her with eyes that seemed to want to drink in the sight of her forever.

Placing down the garlic bread she took her place and snapped her napkin "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to spoon feed you all as well?" she said in her teasingly Miranda fashion.

The girls chuckled as Cass dashed for the garlic bread and Caroline took a healthy sip of her water.

Miranda picked up the parmesan and sprinkled a bit over her meal, all the while constantly chancing sly glances at the woman sat opposite her "Cheese, Andréa?"

Andy nodded "Please" while taking the bowl from her gently.

Andy sprinkled some cheese over her own meal but wasn't oblivious to the way Miranda kept glancing at her, in truth she was trying not to do the same. She couldn't help it, she was sat having dinner with a woman whom everyone deemed as near to the devil as you could possibly get.

It wasn't true, despite however much people told her so, she knew different and loved the woman beneath all those layers.

Loved… Loves…

Andy paused in her movement as she thought over her musings. A small smile spread over the younger woman's mouth as she realized that maybe she did already love Miranda.

With a pleasant warmth within her chest, Andy passed the cheese along before twizzling the pasta and sauce around her fork, taking a healthy bite of her food with a happy 'mmm'.

Miranda heard the low moan ever from across the table and something inside her twitched "Good?"

Andy simply nodded with enthusiasm as she wolfed down another bite, the twins chuckling at her generous appetite.

Dinner went on with ease, little chat exchanged but a happiness washed over all 4 women in a way each had not felt in a long time. Peace, comfort, relaxation. They felt safe.

-DEVIL WEARS PRADA-

3 Hours later…

"No, no, no!" Cass screamed as her mother's Mario kart car managed to bash into hers and overtake slightly.

Miranda smirked at her daughter's misfortune and pressed on "Not so smart now, are we darling?"

But Miranda's fortune was quickly thrown out of the window as she misjudged another player and was pushed into a banana, her car spinning and tumbling until it popped to restart.

Cassidy's car whizzed past and her quick tongue lashed out "Spoke to soon did we mother?"

Miranda growled.

Andy watched on with laughter as mother and daughter tried to best each other in any way possible. It was nice to just sit back and watch the strong quick and witty editor relax and let her walls completely down with her girl, Andy felt privileged that she was be allowed such.

"COME ON MOM!" Caroline cried.

"HEY! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Cass cried back at her sister in anger.

"Moms, obviously"

Andy watched and slipped in when she felt the tension "You've got this Cass!" she assured as she knelt forward on the couch, inching closer towards the competing mother and daughter sat on the floor.

A few more minutes passed, of which they consisted of jumping, squealing and growling until Cass screamed with victory and high fived Andy with a smile.

"Nice one kid" Andy said with kind

It was odd and yet a welcoming sensation to watch as her own children interacted with Andréa with such ease. Tonight had been… something else entirely, happy, homely, loving. It had been lovely Miranda thought as her children showed signs of tiredness.

"Right, time for bed" she said softly.

"Aww"

"Come one mom, one more game?"

"Just one, mom?"

Miranda rolled her eyes as her children whined "We've had three last games already, enough is enough"

"But…"

"Don't you want Andréa to come again?" she said sternly.

The twins shut their mouths, but seconds later small smiles couldn't help but creep back onto their mouths, knowing even through their mothers hard façade she was really a big soft smush ball!

"Now, say your goodbyes, go upstairs, get changed and go to sleep!" Miranda ordered.

The girl sighed but quickly jumped on Andréa who was watching with a smile.

"Good night Andy, see you tomorrow"

"Night Andy"

"Night girls"

Once they were gone Miranda smiled at Andréa shyly "Thank you, for being so good with them tonight" Miranda confessed honestly.

Andy just shook her head waving off her thanks "They're great kids, true they can be a little devious, but I like their spunk. Truly, I like spending time with them"

Miranda quirked an eyebrow "Then you are one of few" Miranda said sadly.

"They're cautious of the people they know is all"

"And who do you think they learnt that from" Miranda sighed as she sat on the couch next to her assistant. She wished so often that she had brought the girls up differently, hadn't taught them to be so calculative and stand-off-ish.

Andy smiled "A very wise and beautiful woman, who they love dearly"

Blue eyes stared into chocolate ones, as a small smile took its rightful place upon the editor's lips "Don't pass words so easily when we both know they aren't true" Miranda whispered.

Feeling Miranda's pain she shifted closer and took the older woman's hand in her own, letting it rest on her bent knee.

"My words have never been truer and you know it. You have done an amazing job bringing them up"

"I haven't been half the mother I should have been" Miranda butted in.

"Please don't do this Miranda, they have everything. But most importantly, they have you, and your unconditional love for them" she whispered softly.

Miranda licked her lips knowing deep down Andrea was right. At times she got so scared that she was doing it all wrong, that she would lead her two precious gems down a wrong path. How could you know it all? How did people cope sometimes?

Taking a breath she shook her head and squeezed Andréa's palm in thanks "I just worry sometimes" she confessed.

"I know"

After a few minutes Miranda turned her body towards Andréa's "Would you like to stay for a night cap?"

"As tempting as that sounds I should probably get going" she replied, taking notice of Miranda's slight frown "We do have a date tomorrow after all, and I need my beauty sleep, I mean how else am I supposed to woo you" she whispered in tease.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but relish in the younger woman's witty comments and calming presence "I'm sure you can think of a few things dear"

"Maybe, but it would help if you had any suggestions?" she murmured as she started at Miranda's lips before hers eyes darted back up to stare into ice blue ones.

Miranda felt her stomach flip flop as she gazed at the brunettes lusty orbs. How could she feel like this again? She wasn't a teenager anymore and yet as she looked at those plump inviting lips, she felt that shy yet excited feeling overcome her, both knowing what they wanted, yet both so nervous to push through and take what was so obviously desired.

Letting go of the hand she was still holding gently she moved forwards onto Andréa's lap as she bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to those soft lips. It was barely a caress, but Miranda felt more in that one kiss than she had in a thousand of Stevens.

She went to pull away but Andy leant forwards and recaptured them ever so gently again with her own lips, her arms sliding up Miranda's ribs as Miranda pressed her hands gently against Andy's toned stomach.

Eyes slipped closed and lips parted as they just hovered, so close, too close and yet not close enough, an intimate embrace neither wished would end but both knowing with heavy hearts that it must. "I should probably go" Andy whispered hotly against the shell of Miranda's ear, her lips brushing her skin gently.

The silver haired editor could only nod.

Pressing one last kiss to the younger woman's lips, Miranda pulled away despite her desire and straightened herself out and walked out the door, knowing Andréa would follow closely.

Grabbing the younger woman's coat and hat from the closet she made her way down the stairs before turning to Andréa and handing her things gently.

Donning her shoes, coat and hat, Andy smiled at the editor who's eyes still looked as hazed as she felt.

"Thank you for dinner, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

Miranda nodded "That sounds agreeable"

Andy's mouth twitched downwards when she got barely a response "Don't close up on me now" she whispered, stepping forward slightly.

Miranda just shook her head and let a small smile pass her lip "I'm not, but if you don't leave soon, you won't be leaving at all" she whispered lustfully.

At this Andy brightened and her eyes darkened "Is that so?"

Miranda tilted her head "Andréa" her whispered warning.

With a smirk Andy stepped back "Okay, okay, I'm going" she said walking towards the door as Miranda tentatively followed.

"See you tomorrow?" Andy paused.

With a roll of her eyes Miranda stepped forward and pressed a loving kiss against Andy's mouth, her hands playing in her soft curls before she pulled away and stepped back. She couldn't resist.

"I'll take that as a yes" Andy nodded with a smile.

Miranda chuckled "Goodbye Andréa"

"Bye Miranda"

And with that the door finally shut and she was gone.

The editor sighed, her hands touching the door as though reaching out for the brunette. Turning back towards the stairs Miranda looked at her watched and calculated the hours until she would see the beautiful woman again. Not long. And yet, too long. She was truly whipped!

Authors note: I know its been a while and for that i'm sorry and i'm also sorry about spelling mistakes too or grammatical errors! Any who i hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Anybody else excited for their date? X


End file.
